Just Let Me Be Your Lover
by Yuno G
Summary: Natsu es un veterinario en una ciudad en la que creen que los hombres-gato existen, son como los hombres-lobo, pero en versión gato, solo que en esta ciudad dicen que existen. No tomaran a Natsu por idiota, el no cree en tal barbaridad. Una noche encuentra a una chica rubia en apuros, al salvarla resulta ser una mujer-leopardo con una gran frustración sexual. Bendita sea la Luna
1. Chapter 1

-Por favor Wendy, deja de decir tonterías- dijo Natsu molesto- son surrealistas y una perdida de tiempo.

-Pero Dr. Natsu, dicen que es verdad, aun que no este probado científicamente tiene mucha lógica por las marcas que se encuentra alrededor del mundo, los werecats existen.

-Wendy, déjalo ya, son tonterías, piénsalo bien ¿Hombres gato? ¿Lo sacaron de un libro romántico o algo? Venga, vámonos de una vez- dijo el levantándose del escritorio- Cierra la veterinaria que ya es tarde.

-Si, doctor.

En esta ciudad existe una estúpida leyenda, de esas en las que los niños creen y las madres las utilizan para que hagan caso, como "si no te comes todas tus verduras el hombre-gato vendrá y te comerá" y cosas por el estilo, e sido veterinario por cinco años y no e encontrado algo similar o algún descubrimiento que de razón de existir a esta leyenda, son historias urbanas, sobre hombres y mujeres como nosotros que se pueden transformar en algún felino determinado al alcanzar la edad suficiente. Se pueden transformar cuando quieran y en donde quieran, son más agiles, más rápidos y más fuertes, pero claro, todo depende de que felino sean, un hombre-león será mucho más fuerte, rápido, y ágil que un hombre-gato, pero lo esconden por alguna razón. Esa es la prueba numero uno por la cual se que no existen esas criaturas, no se muestran ante el publico, si existieran criaturas como esa valdrían millones, y ellos serian los que más se beneficiarían, se harían famosos y cosas por el estilo Y tenemos que ser sensatos, si existen hombres-gato que vendrá después ¿Duendes? ¿Hadas?¿Vampiros? Hay que ser realistas, no hay cosas como esa, no hay secreto escondido bajo el cielo, así que si hay monstruosidades así ya hubiera salido a la luz. Para el colmo dicen que se enamoran y tienen sentimientos y todo, si son humanos, son humanos, si son gatos son gatos ¿Quién se pudiera enamorar de alguien así? Seria enamorarse de un animar, eso es ilegal, zoofilia en otros términos . Completamente asqueroso e inhumano, pero aun así no existe, nadie puede ser más fuerte que el humano, ni mas inteligente, y para esconderse tendrían que serlo. Es estúpidamente imposible.

-Que descanse bien doctor- dijo Wendy.

-Ten cuidado en el camino a casa, es de noche Wendy - respondió el- Hasta mañana

-Doctor, mañana es mi día libre-

-Es verdad, bueno, entonces la espero el jueves- se despidió.

Wendy era una linda y tierna chica de pelo azul, haciendo que cualquier hombre despierte su deseo de protegerla, por el contrario de estos bichos gatos, la misma leyenda dicen que son los seres más atractivos sobre la tierra, pero...¿Un hombre gato atractivo? Por favor... serán unos peludos y vagos animales en forma de persona, y dependiendo del felino, serian unos caníbales asesinos por naturaleza. No es que tenga nada en contra de los animales, me encantan por algo soy veterinario, pero fantasías como esas hacen que la gente se desconcentre de las cosas de verdad y pierdan el tiempo en un mundo de sueños.

Natsu se subió al coche plateado, puso su portafolios en el asiento pasajero, se abrocho el cinturón y se dirigió a casa, estuvo pensando en cosas del trabajo en el camino, había recibido un caniche de dos años herido por un ataque de otro perro, y un gato que se cayó de la cuarta planta y se había echo un esguince en la pata derecha, varia vacunas...fue un día normal, pero a el aun así le encantaba, le encantaba su trabajo, las mascotas eran compañeros de toda la vida, y despreciaba a los que los abandonaban, pero el no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, pero si se topaba con uno en mitad de la calle le daría el puñetazo de su vida. No le agradaba la violencia, pero si alguien se lo merecía, se la daría. El era un hombre sereno, serio, tranquilo y realista, no era negativo o positivo sobre la vida, solo era realista, aun que tener pelo rosa no era muy realista, pero eso le importaba un comino.

Al llegar al establecimiento donde aparcaba el coche, aparcó, recogió su portafolios, se puso su chaqueta y bajó del coche. El aparcamiento estaba a unas tres manzanas de su casa, hoy había luna llena, el cielo estaba despejado y podía percibir las pequeñas brisas de viento de la noche, y un gritó, el grito de una mujer, era un grito desesperado que hacia eco a través de las calles en la oscuridad de la noche, el grito vino de un lugar cerca de donde el estaba, seria en el pequeño callejón que estaba a unas tres casas en frente de el. Se acerco corriendo al lugar escondido y otro grito retumbo en sus oídos, no esperaba ver lo que acababa de percibir.

Una violación, en el suelo habían trozos de tela despedazada, parecían medias y una chaqueta negra de mujer, al levantar la vista, vio tres hombres de espaldas, con los pantalones colgando de sus rodillas, y una mujer rubia tirada en el suelo con un vestido banco que sostenía en las manos para cubrirse, no podía verle la cara, estaba cubierta con mechones rubios, ella estaba templando violentamente.

-No tienes porque llorar muñeca, esto te va a gustar- dijo el hombre de la izquierda.

-¿Nunca has soñado con que te jodan tres tíos distintos?- dijo el del medio riendo.

-Yo voy a ir primero idiotas, no ven el cuerpo que tiene, le follare cada agujero que tenga y cuando me canse de esta belleza os la dejare- dijo el de la derecha.

-No, la dejaras muerta en media hora- dijo el del medio- tu eres un bru- se interrumpió al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de la mujer tirada en el suelo- ¿No puedes esperar?

-¿QUÉ CREEIS QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO?- Grité abalanzándome sobre ellos, algo estúpido, tendría que haber llamado a la policía, si me muero en este callejón nadie se dará cuenta hasta que todo el barrio huela a muerto Los hombres se apresuraron a levantarse los pantalones para poder luchar contra mi, pero yo ya estafa en frente de la mujer y le pegué duro en la cabeza con el maletín, que gracias a Dios estaba lleno, al chico del medio, y calló inconsciente al suelo, el de la derecha se abalanzo hacia mi mientras que el de la izquierda tenia problemas para subirse los pantalones, le di un puñetazo en la cara in de cambio recibí uno en el estomago, intercambiamos puñetazos y patadas, a el le sangraba la nariz y a mi el labio, le pegué una patada en los huevos tan fuerte que se retorció en el suelo, el que tenga una asquerosa erección le provocó más dolor, y le di otra vez con el maletín en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. El tercero o era una gallina o era inteligente, porque huyó sin dejar rastro, pero teníamos que irnos de ahí antes de que vinieran más.

Giré sobre mis talones hacia la mujer rubia detrás de mi-¿Estas bie...- ya no estaba, salí del callejón corriendo para encontrara, era de noche, estaba asustada y probablemente herida, y tenia la ropa destrozada, tenia que encontrarla pude percibir un destello blanco a la derecha y la vi corriendo a gran velocidad, y obviamente fue tras ella, de todas maneras estaba corriendo en dirección a mi edificio.

-¡Espera!-Gritó el- No voy a hacerte daño- pero ella no lo escuchaba, seguía corriendo sin mirara atrás, y se alejaba más y más de el. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde el vivía ella giró hacia la izquierda metiéndose en otro callejón donde estaba la puerta trasera de edificio, y desapareció de su vista. Solo podía escuchar sus pesados jadeos que resonaban entre las pareces, delatándola. Al entrar al callejón vi su cabellera rubia brillando con la luz de le luna y sus ojos apuntando al cielo, ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en un gran cubo de basura vacío. Rugió, rugió con dolor.

-Ah!- exhalé sorprendido, y ella giró hacia mi, con los ojos bien abiertos, y si no lo veía no lo creía. Sus ojos eran de un chocolate profundo que poco a poco comenzaron a transformarse en dorado, saltó con agilidad dejando caer su vestido blanco. Ella era alta y esbelta, piernas largas y fuertes, con manchas, su piel lucía lindas y pequeñas manchas de leopardo, también adornaban su vientre plano y hombros. .

Se abalanzó sobre mi, tirándome al suelo, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi. Tenia los ojos hambrientos y sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, a un costado de mi cara. Ella estaba sobre mi, levantó las dos manos y me arrancó la chaqueta con las garras. Asustándome.

-¡Para! ¡Detente!- grité- ¡Déjame ir!

Ella chocó su mirada con la mía, mirándome con atención y curiosidad, se relamió los labios y bajó de nuevo la mirada a mi pecho. Arrancándome la camiseta del pecho. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en separarla de mi, si entraba por la puerta trasera de mi edificio que estaba a unos metros de mi tenia oportunidad de escapar. Puse las manos sobre sus hombros e intenté empujarla lo más fuerte que pude, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me pusiera las manos sobre la cabeza, y me quedara inmovilizado, ella me sujetaba con una mano y con la otra me arranco los pantalones. Me va a comer, los leopardos son carnívoros, y al parecer a este no le gusta la ropa en sus platos. Podía ver mi ropa completamente destrozada alrededor de nosotros, pero el frio nunca llego a mi cuerpo. Al parecer el leopardo que iba a comerme me mantenía caliente, ya que su temperatura era más alta que la mía. Mierda, los werecats existen, pero no viviré para contarlo. Quien iba a pensarlo, morir comido por un mitad leopardo - mitad humano. Con otro gruñido me arrancó los bóxers.

-Detente- suspire- Por favor.-

Su mano rozó mi estómago ligeramente ,se deslizó hacia abajo y me agarro la polla. Aguanté la respiración cuando la apretó suavemente. Y sin poder evitarlo me arquee contra su mano y cerré los ojos. Me mordí el labio para acallar un gemido.

Comenzó a lamerme el pecho con su caliente lengua, rozando cada musculo, hasta que se posó sobre uno de mis pezones. Me quedé sin aliento cuando lo tomo dentro de su boca caliente y húmeda. Sus dientes, su lengua áspera jugo con mi tenso pezón y envió descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Las lamidas y tirones de su boca y dientes fueron cada vez mas duros, mi cuerpo empezó a arder por el deseo mientras me masturbaba ferozmente con una mano . No me hizo daño, pero sabía que podría hacérselo. La excitación me puso tan erecto, esperando por la liberación.

Sus labios implacables se negaban a liberar a su cuerpo y el placer era casi doloroso, mi cuerpo ardía . Me mordí el labio, pero esta vez no pudo detener el suave gemido . Mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando al responder al toque de una mujer-leopardo, una mujer que iba a matarme.

Natsu vio la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos dorados. Se veía tan increíblemente sexy entre sus muslos, que le dolía todo el cuerpo por la necesidad. Me matara después de todo - pensó - no estrangulándome o a rompiéndome el cuello ,pero si con su lengua y sus manos.

El clímax me golpeó brutalmente, haciéndola gritar y sacudiendo su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me estremecía mientras la mujer-leopardo me soltó las piernas y empezó a subir por su cuerpo. Su piel se rozo suavemente con mi cadera. Hasta que quedamos cara a cara.

Si decidía matarlo ahora ,ni siquiera le importaría. Demonios-pensó- nunca antes se había sentido así. El abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos.

Que patético, se reprendió en silencio. Había perdido la mente por una mujer-leopardo. Se había jurado que nunca volvería a permitirle a nadie acercarse demasiado a él y allí estaba, deseando estar en la cama con ella.

Y sin previo aviso metió la punta de una estocada en su cuerpo envolviéndome la polla fuertemente, estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda que perdí el control, levante mis caderas para poder penétrala más profundamente.

Se retiro hasta casi salirme de su cuerpo y volvió a empujarse dentro. Con cada empuje conseguía avanzar en su interior un poco mas, se detenía y esperaba hasta que los músculos de su cuerpo se estiraban y acomodaban el grosor de mi pene. Continuo moviéndose hasta estuve completamente dentro de su canal ajustado. Hizo una pausa para permitirle adaptarse a su tamaño. Respiraba con fuerza, pero la sensación de estar rodeado de su ardiente cuerpo era increíble . Se retiró unos centímetros, poco a poco y luego empujó hacia adentro. Ella gimió. Era tan apretado y se sentía tan bien. Sus cuerpos se ajustaban a la perfección .

Se tenso y un suave gemido salió de los labios entreabiertos de la mujer-leopardo. Se miraron a los ojos. Esto era demasiado bueno.

Puso la mano libre que tenia sobre mi pecho para apoyarse y comenzó a cabalgarme. Se sentía tan llena de energía, que lo cabalgó una y otra vez, al galope. Era maravilloso tener un animal tan sexual y fuerte encima de el, dominarlo, disfrutarlo. Oh, sí, aquello estaba siendo perfecto, la experiencia de placer intenso que andaba buscando. Movíamos las caderas al mismo ritmo para que pueda legar más y más profundo.

De repente, me embistió, lo que la hizo gritar de placer, encantado de que sus voluntades se encontraran para ver quién podía más en aquel duelo de placer para dos. y se corrió fuertemente, mientras que ella lo exprimía dejándole completamente seco. El éxtasis llegó como un tsunami, fuerte y sin aviso, arrollando todo a su alrededor.

Oía su propia respiración, fuerte y entrecortada. Se sentía muy bien. Estaba sudada de pies a cabeza. Ella cayó sobre el, apoyando todo su peso, dejándole sentir su cuerpo de mujer, tan pequeño y tan frágil. Algo fino y suave rozó su mejilla, y vio sus orejas de leopardo sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Como veterinario sabia que las orejas de un felino eran muy sensibles, y no pudo resistirse. Besó la puntita de la oreja y comenzó a lamer su interior de arriba abajo, su pecho comenzó a vibrar y un suave ronroneo salió de sus labios, sentí como su interior me apretaba más y su agarre sobre mis manos se aflojaba, y seguí estimulando su oído, era muy sensible, era suave y tibio al tacto, y sin poder evitarlo lo mordí, y ella relajó su cuerpo al instante, ronroneando en mi cuello.

Era mi momento para escapar, huir de la mujer-leopardo y seguir con mi vida, estar con ella solo me traerá problemas, debería odiar sentir su tacto, es mitad animal. O podría pensar que estoy loco ¡Acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida con una criatura mítica! Tenia que alejarme de esta locura de una vez

Puse mis manos sobre su espalda para empujarla, al instante que hice el contacto ella ronroneo suavemente, por el amor de Dios, era un sonido tan sexy, solo me dejaba deseando más, y comencé a frotarle la espala, y ella ronroneó más fuerte, comenzó a sobarse contra mi cuerpo, y me puse duro de nuevo.

.Mierda.

En ese momento supe que desde la vi, nunca tuve oportunidad de escapar, no porque ella me tuviera agarrado de manos y estuviera sobre mi, simplemente es porque no quería alejarme de esos hermosos ojos dorados brillando de excitación. Y esta vez giré sobre mi espalda con cuidado para que ella no se hiciera daño y quede sobre ella.

Me la follé hasta el amanecer, pero tuve que detenerme al escuchar voces de la calle, trayéndome a la realidad, hice le amor con ella 5 veces esa noche y tenia que irme a trabajar, pero no podía dejarla en la mitad de la calle desnuda, y menos aun con la cola y orejas de leopardo.

-Venga- le susurre al oído- vámonos

Gracias a Dios que tenia mi departamento tenia ascensor privado, no puedo ni imaginarme como seria encontrarme con algún vecino en esta situación, ya que lo único que tenia para tapar a esta werecat y a mi era un portafolios. La cogí en brazos y la levanté del suelo, me costo bastante ya que tenia las caderas débiles de tanto...movimiento. En el ascensor le acariciaba suavemente la espalda con el pulgar, y ella ronroneaba con los ojos cerrados. Al llegar a mi apartamento en el piso decimonoveno le deje apoyada en la pared de la entrada.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre tu secreto- dije dándole la espalda dirigiendo desnudo a mi habitación para buscar algo de ropa para ir a trabajar- se que eres una mujer leopardo pero no te haré daño- lo único que pude escuchar en respuesta fue una pequeña carcajada irónica y me giré a verla, no sabia que estaba detrás de mi y que me había seguido a mi habitación, como sabia desde antes, los felinos era agiles y muy silenciosos. Me tiro contra la cama con fuerza sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi. Y muy rápidos.

Comenzó a mover su sexo contra el mío, excitándome de nuevo

-No...-susurre- espera...no puedo.

Demasiado tarde, ella ya me tenia dentro y me estaba cabalgando ferozmente, mi cuerpo no estaba listo, tantas sensaciones de éxtasis en tan poco tiempo hizo sentirme súper sensible, la mejor parte era que esta tan mojada y apretada como el primer momento, y se notaba que aun le quedaba energía, demasiada. Comparando conmigo, que ahora me cuesta caminar.

-Es...demasiado- intenté...- Ahhh...Ahhh...¡Ahhh!- ya no podía callarme, mis neuronas sensitivas estaban llenas de adrenalina. Bloqueando todo en el mundo aparte de ella. Solo podía gemir, y gruñir, suspirar, y gritar al sentir todas estas sensaciones juntas y a tanta velocidad. Y como un chiquillo de 15 años, me corrí al instante.

Sentía algo dulcemente pesado sobre mi, y comencé a palparlo, era suave y redondito, y comencé a subir las manos, con los ojos cerrados de sueño, encontré una curva tibia y al subir mis dedos se enredaron con algo mus sedoso. Pelo. Significa que hay una mujer encima mío...pero no recuerdo...

-Buenos Días- dijo esa voz, trayéndome todos los recuerdos a la cabeza de golpe, La mujer que tenia en brazos era una mujer-leopardo, Bueno, tenia la otra mano sobre su trasero- ¿Tienes ganas de otra ronda?

-¿¡Otra!?- grité sorprendido- ¿Cómo puedes hacer otra?

-Ayer había luna llena- como si eso fuera una explicación.

-¿y?-Pregunté

-Estoy en celo- sonrió. Ante eso me levanté al instante de la cama, ella era una ninfa del sexo con resistencia de siete militares juntos.- Por 4 días- dijo ella.

. . .

Caí de culo al suelo, las piernas no me sostenían y las caderas me fallaban, mierda, no podía ni levantarme, y al parecer a ella se le había pegado la costumbre de sentarse sobre mi.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa- Me llamo Lucy, soy una mujer leopardo y será un placer tener sexo contigo por cuatro días.

-¿Cómo que tendrás sexo conmigo por cuatro días?- respondí, ojo, no era una queja, pero si no podía ni mantenerme de pie el primero, no quiero pensar como será el ultimo. Sip, para mi también será un placer.

-Solo haces preguntas- dijo ella con un mohín- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nat..Natsu- la idea de tenerla en mi cama por cuatro días aun rondaba en mi mente.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno, ese fue el primer lemon que escribi hacia ya un tiempo y lo tengo en otra pagina pero estoy intentando en esta para ver que tal va. Estra historia va a ser apx de 10 caps mas o menos

¿Que les parecio?¿Les gustó? Espero que si... ;)

Comentarios?

Bueno es mi primera historia de Fanfiction, espero que me traten bien :*

Aria


	2. Chapter 2

-Así que...Natsu- dijo ella mirándole el torso desnudo- ¿Otra ronda?

-¿Otra?- A eso se le llama tentación, volver a estar entre sus muslos, ella abrazándole con las piernas y penetrarla profundamente, penetrar...¿A quien exactamente?- ¿No?

-¿No?- sonrió

-No

-¿Por qué no?- dijo borrando su sonrisa, y soltó un carcajada, frotándose sobre mi- ¿Todavía te duelen las caderas?

-No te conozco- dijo el tajante- deja de frotarte sobre mi. Tengo que ir a trabajar y es tarde.

-Ya te dije que soy Lucy- suspiró sobre su cuello, aun sentada ahorcajadas sobre el- Me mintió.

El desconcertado preguntó- ¿Quien te mintió?¿Yo?

-Dijo que los machos humanos tienden a tener sexo si ataduras, que hasta pagan por tenerlo- suspiró decepcionada, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este humano? No es como si pudiera decirle todo sobre ella. Pero separarse de el después de tener sexo bajo la luna llena podía ser peligroso, y no era una opción- Bien ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Quero que te bajes de mi- y ella obedeció, se separo de el de un salto, pero no se alejó ni un paso. Contemplarla desde ese ángulo era demasiado sexy, aun estaba desnuda, con curvas que podrían tentar a un santo, y obviamente Natsu no era uno- ¿Quién eres?

-Ya te dije que Lucy- gruñó ella.

-Ese es tu nombre, pero quiero saber que eres en realidad- dijo el levantándose aun con dificultad.

-Soy una mujer leopardo ¿Acaso eres ciego?- gruñó de nuevo.

-Oye, a mi no me gruñas. -¿Pero quien se a creído esta?- Si lo haces de nuevo, olvídate de tener sexo conmigo.

-Tendré que matarte entonces- gruñó otra vez ella, más feroz, mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Estos humanos no son solo inútiles, también estúpidos, si el se reúsa a tener sexo con ella, su leopardo desatara un caos y tendrá que matarlo antes de eso para saciarse de otra persona durante su ciclo de celo.- Tu decides.

-Mierda...-Maldijo el- muy bien, pero no me gruñas, y quita tus colmillos de mi vista.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?- dijo ella sonriendo, aun enseñando los colmillos. Bien, tendrá sexo conmigo. No problem.

-¿Por favor?- suspiró. Fuera colmillos, y ahora que se fijaba, tampoco tenia la cola ni las orejas, si ella no le hubiera gruñido pensaría que todo a sido un sueño- ¿Café?

-¿Café?- repitió ella.

-Café- ofreció

-Café- volvió a repetir. Confundida.

-Bien- dijo el - En 20 minutos me voy a trabajar, mientras explícame exactamente que y quien eres tu.

-¿Te vas?- gruñó ella

-Si- dijo decidido- me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer.- y su trabajo no se lo iba a quitar nadie, era un hombre ocupado e independiente, tenia que trabajar para sobrevivir, el dinero no iba a caerle del cielo.

-Mas te vale que yo este en tus planes- amenazó ella.

-¿O qué?- retó el.

Lo que se esperaba era que ella comenzara a gruñir y mostrarle los colmillos, como una gata furiosa. Pero lo único que vio para su sorpresa fue una sonrisa picara- O te follare hasta que no puedas mantenerte en pie, tu mente este completamente fundida con mi calor y tu pene este completamente seco de tanto correrte dentro de mi- Bajó su mirada a mi regazó y sonrió con confianza al verle luciendo una erección, volviendo su mirada a mi, sus ojos marrones tenían destellos dorados de deseo- una manera muy dulce de morir ¿No crees?

-Vale, vale- levantó el las manos en signo de rendición- Te vienes, vamos a desayunar. Mi cuerpo no puede aguantar otra.

-Eso no lo parece- dijo acariciando su erección con un dedo- ¿Una más?

-No es no- dijo el decidido, el trabajo era lo primero- Así que no

Ella hizo un mohín y bajo la mirada a su polla - No te preocupes cariño- dijo ella con tono cariñoso acariciándolo con ambas manos- Esta noche te mimare tanto como quieras- y comenzó a masturbarlo lenta y tortuosamente, A Natsu se le escapó un suspiró, y le temblaron las rodillas.

-Mierda, Lucy, detente.- Dijo el sujetándole las muñecas y apartándolas- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Trabajar- repitió ella con una sonrisa.

-Anda, lávate las manos y vamos a por el café- dijo el poniéndose unos pantalones negros.

-No- gruñó ella.

-Deja de gruñirme- ordenó el sin mirarla, si lo hacia, dudaba que pudiera resistirse a ella otra vez- ¿No que?

-Me gusta tu olor, si me las lavo se ira- dijo ella acercándose a el y olisqueando su espalda- y tu olor me excita.

El se ruborizó un poco ante esa afirmación, solo un poco.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras- coincidió el terminando de vestirse- Y nada de sexo en el trabajo.

-Ja!- gritó- Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

-Nada - repitió el- ¿Me oyes? Nada.

-Café.

-¿Café?

-Café

-Café- repitió el.- Tengo ropa en el armario, ponte lo que quieras y ven a la cocina cuando acabes para tomar el...Café.

-Café- afirmó ella, antes que el se fuera de la habitación.

Sip, fue una buena elección, este macho era lindo. A pesar que tubo poco tiempo y opciones, eligió al correcto para pasar su ciclo de celo. No tubo tiempo, fue su primer ciclo de celo y no sabia como controlarse, si se hubieran acercado uno de los machos que la atacaron ella hubiera estado atada a el por 4 días, y peor aun, hubiera tenido que compartir sexo con el, gracias a Dios que Natsu apareció, y se unió a el por esos cuatro días, y lo de matarlo no era una amenaza vacía, si el se reusaba a tener sexo con ella no podría alimentarse de su excitación y ella no pudiera estar excitada tampoco y su leopardo explotaría de rabia, tendría que matar a Natsu para poder unirse a otra persona que pudiera satisfacerla por ese tiempo. Cuando el giró sobre ella en el callejón y comenzó a montarla, sin que ella lo sujetara, su leopardo rujió por satisfacción, y se reusó a soltarlo. Cuando subieron a su casa, su leopardo ya estaba satisfecho, y el peligro se esfumó. Pero ella no, quería más, mucho más, y cuando vio su prieto culo, sus anchos hombros y su fuerte y desnuda espalda en frente de ella no pudo resistirse más y se lanzó contra el. Su leopardo no era el único que lo quería. ella también, y nadie iba a quitárselo.

A pesar de la situación en la que ella se encontraba no se arrepentía de nada, aunque uniera defraudado a su familia y se hubiera reusado a unirse y ser compañera de por vida de un león, no se arrepentía, había huido porque no quería ese futuro, puede que otras felinas estuvieran más que felices de unirse a un león, pero ella no. Odiaba que decidieran por ella, y más aun en situaciones como esa. Ni siquiera se conocían, bueno, tampoco conocía a Natsu, pero eso era algo completamente distinto. Maldito león, maldito el día en que me olió y se excitó por mi como un cerdo, maldito el día en el que pidió mi mano para unirse a mi. No tenia de otra, si no huía quedaría atrapada para siempre con ese maldito. Estaba eternamente agradecida en que Gray le hubiera apoyado en todo, y la dejara escapar. Pero el le mintió, el dijo que los machos humanos no tenían complicaciones a la hora del sexo, que tenían aventuras de una noche y todo. Bueno, ya le pateara el culo después. Al terminar de cambiarse, se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Café?- dijo el con dos tazas en la mano. Ella lo olisqueo y alejo la que tenia tendida hacia ella.

-La amenaza se ara realidad si me das eso-

-¿Por qué quieres matarme ahora?- dijo el con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto.

-No me des cafeína mientras que estoy en celo- aclaró ella- a no ser que quieras que te deje inconsciente de tanto sexo- sonrió y el alejo la taza rápidamente, derramando un poco.

-Entendido- asintió el- nada de café, chóclate, Coca-Cola, absolutamente nada-

-Ja!

-Venga gatita- dijo el cariñosamente- vámonos.

-¿Eres veterinario?- dijo ella olisqueando el aire.

-Si, me encanta mi trabajo.

-Con razón hueles a animal-

-¿Tengo que tomar eso como un insulto?- dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno...tu ropa huele a animal, pero tu hueles...- ella se acerco a el y hundió su nariz en su cuello, lo acaricio suave- hueles a hombre, viril y salvaje. Me gusta.

-Gracias- respondió el con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes gatos?- preguntó a ella entusiasmada.

-Si, si quieres puedes ir a verlos mientras me cambio el uniforme-

-Me gustaría más verte quitándote la ropa- dijo ella pegando su cuerpo con el de el - si quiero te ayudo.

-Venga - dijo el dándole la vuelta con un leve empujoncito indicándola la zona de los gatos- Anda mientras que me cambio.

Ella hizo un mohín- aguafiestas- y se fue donde le indicó Natsu.

Aparte de ser mitad Leopardo, Lucy se le veía una buena chica, pero si la conoces será la ruina para un hombre, no saldrías a trabajar, ni a comer, ni beber, tampoco a comprar comida, ni a bañarte. Podrías pasar tu vida entera en la cama con ella, haciéndole el amor hasta no poder más y caer inconsciente, y al despertar ya estarías listo para empezar de nuevo la dulce tortura. Ella era una maestra para la seducción, no tenia escrúpulos de ningún tipo. Mierda, el leve pensamiento de ver a ella hablando con otro hombre de la misma manera en que le hablaba a el ya le molestaba, insinuándose como ella lo hacia, tocando a otro hombre. Mierda. Y hervía de la rabia. Ella. Haciendo el amor con otro.

.Cadáver.

Oh, no, noooooooooooo, no vayas por ahí Natsu.

Un sonido felino retumbó en el local, uno mitad rugido, mitad gruñido. Lucy...Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió hacia la zona de gatos, rezando para que Lucy no haya matado a ningún gato, el negocio estaba arruinado si eso había pasado, por que tendría que mostrar el cuerpo del gato muerto, y las garras de ella serian obvias y mostrarían que el gato fue matado brutalmente. Al llegar vio a Lucy, con los dedos encorvados, como si tuviera garras, tenia la cola recta y erizada y los ojos dorados de rabia, en uno de sus dedos una gotita de sangre sobresalía de su blanca piel , pero gracias a Dios el gato estaba sano y salvo, aun dentro de su jaula, pero Lucy estaba dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

-¡Lucy!- grité intentando llamar su atención y que dejara al pobre gato tranquilo, ella giró hacia Natsu, y el se sorprendió al verla, cuando sus miradas chocaron el vio en sus ojos el mismo destello que vio la noche anterior en el callejo, un brillo de hambre de deseo. Ella se lanzó contra el de un salto, y metió su nariz entre las piernas de el, oliendo profundamente.

-Espera Lucy- dijo el retrocediendo- ¿Qué estas...- ella le sujeto por el culo y lo atrajo a su rostro rápidamente, casi tan rápido como la velocidad en la que su polla se ponía dura. Ella movió su rostro hacia el bolsillo derecho, y a Natsu todo empezó encajar. Ayer al atender al gato había guardado en ese bolsillo Catnip, algo que los felinos adoraban con locura.

-¿Quieres esto gatita?- dije sacando la planta de mi bolsillo, intentando ocultar mi erección de paso.

El olor que había captado cuando Natsu entro para sacar al gato de mala mugre me atrapó por completo, era como algo dulce y picante, y súper atrayente, me lancé hacia el de impulso y metí la cara donde venia el olor, y lo localicé en su bolsillo. Pero un olor mucho mas exquisito me llamo la atención. Natsu estaba excitado. Su olor embriagaba todos mis sentidos, y no pude evitar volver a meter la nariz entre sus piernas y mordisquee levemente el bulto largo y duro que sobresalía. Me puse en frente de el y le sujete mas fuerte por el trasero, bajándole los pantalones por detrás, me encontre con unos boxers rojos levemente humedecidos. Te permitían ver con suficiente detalle lo que ocultaban sin desvelártelo todo, como una cesta llena de cosas deliciosas esperando a ser desenvuelta, por decirlo de alguna manera. Unos bóxers rojos que cobijaban un orgulloso soldado con casco.

-Me encanta tocarte, - confesó Lucy y cubrió la polla de Natsu con las manos, acariciándolo.

Bajo su toque se volvió más duro. Natsu trató de luchar contra ella, pero fue en vano. Cuando las manos de Lucy lo acariciaron, la polla de Natsu subió a su tamaño completo y curvado hacia arriba, exigiendo más. La lujuria se extendió en su cuerpo, hirviendo de su intestino. No pudo contenerlo por mucho más tiempo. Pronto se haría cargo de su cuerpo y tomaría decisiones por él.

Incapaz de tomar una decisión, Natsu simplemente la miró y no protestó cuando Lucy lo llevó a la gran silla de la recepción detrás del escritorio. Natsu se dejó caer sobre su espalda y se sentó, mirando a Lucy.

Sin decir una palabra, Lucy se sentó y abrió los muslos de Natsu separándolos. Natsu se sintió expuesto. Sin embargo, cuando vio la mirada hambrienta que Lucy pasó por encima de él, se estremeció de placer.

Nunca se había sentido tan querido en su vida. Y se sentía bien, demasiado bien para dar la batalla a pesar de que sabía que debería.

Al menos por hoy le daría esos deseos a su cuerpo. Mañana se daría cuenta de lo que significaba todo aquello.

Lucy bajó la cabeza, su lengua saliendo hacia fuera y lamiendo la punta de la polla de Natsu. Debajo de él, Natsu se sacudió, un gemido salió de él al mismo tiempo.

— Cálmate, cálmate. Hay más de donde vino eso, — murmuró Lucy.

Se dio cuenta de cómo las manos de Natsu estaban agarrando los posa brazos como si se estuviera sosteniendo para salvar su vida. Deslizando sus manos por los muslos de Natsu, extendiéndolo más amplios y lo instó a inclinar sus piernas. La posición lo abrió más amplio, liberando sus bolas para que Lucy lo tocara.

Con un suspiro, dejó caer sus labios encima la erección de Natsu y jaló la cabeza en su boca. Su lengua lamió sobre y alrededor de la punta, lubricar la piel con suavidad antes de que él se deslizara por toda su longitud, llevándolo dentro de su boca tan profundamente como pudo, liberando su polla por una fracción de segundo antes que él chupara de nuevo en su boca, mientras él aplastó su lengua contra la parte inferior de su eje, deslizándose hacia abajo.

-Lucy...-Jadeó el cuando ella hundió de nuevo la erección de Natsu en su boca y lo chupó aun más duro

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. Sonó el timbre, eso solo significaba una cliente. y lo pero es que no podía fingir que no estaba, ya que se veía todo desde afuera, bueno, no todo, solo se le podía ver a el. No tenia elección, tenia que parar a Lucy y dejar pasar al cliente. Pero su boca, su dulce y malvada boca era algo irresistible. Abrió la puerta sin separar a Lucy, y la escondió debajo del escritorio...entre sus piernas. Mala idea.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el intentando sonar más tranquilo de lo que estaba.

-Buenas tardes- Respondió ella- Me gustaría saber cuanto cuesta un corte de pelo parra perro.

-Bueno, señora- respondió Natsu- eso depende de la- Lucy apretó la erección de Natsu en la base sin necesidad de retirar su boca y tira hacia arriba, y luego acarició de nuevo, añadiendo más presión con la mano. Con los nudillos de la otra mano, acarició las bolas de Natsu, que se habían endurecido y se detuvo, una indicación de que se estaba cerca de correrse. Como no quería que esto terminara demasiado pronto, Lucy palmeó el escroto y jaló suavemente la bolsa hacia abajo nuevamente. Lo sintió relajarse bajo su control, y continuó lamiendo de arriba abajo la polla de Natsu. Pero a el se le escapó un gemido entre los dientes delatándolo- Ah...

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la cliente preocupada

-Si, si, no se preocupe- dijo el golpeando la espalda de Lucy intentando que se detuviera, no sabia si podría resistirse, eso se sentía jodidamente bueno. Pero, Demonios, había alguien en frente de el, alguien que no tenia ni idea que tenia una leopardo chupándole la polla.

-Depende de su tamaño ¿ Que raza es?- pregunté intentando sonar interesado.

Lucy no podía tener suficiente de él. Cuanto más lo chupó y lamió, más bombeo la polla de Natsu de arriba y abajo, más tiempo que quería que continuara. El sabor de Natsu era embriagador, y las diminutas gotas de humedad que se habían filtrado desde la punta era adictiva. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la estúpida mujer los dejara para que pudiera volver a escuchar los gemidos de Natsu sin restricciones.

-Es un Beagle- Gracias al cielo que Natsu le dio la información rápido y la echo con la escusa de que tenia que bajar a ayudar a su asistente con una profilaxis. Y nos dejo solos.

-¡Voy a correrme, Lucy! ¡Voy a correrme! - Natsu soltó un gemido sin aliento mientras trataba de sacar su polla de la boca de Lucy.

Pero Lucy no lo permitió. Lo chupó más duro, sujetando la base de la misma, para que no pudiera escapar.

-No tienes que hacerlo... - Natsu comenzó, pero sus palabras murieron como él arqueó su espalda y su polla se convulsionó.

Chorros calientes de esperma se dispararon en la boca de Lucy. Al igual que los impulsos eléctricos, que vinieron, y Lucy tragó el líquido con la misma rapidez.

-¡Lucy!- gritó el mientras se corría.

5 minutos después, cuando Natsu por fin había logrado recoger sus células cerebrales del suelo, se levantó los pantalones y vio que Lucy aun estaba sentada en frente de el, con las orejas de leopardo al aire y su cola moviéndose sobre el suelo de felicidad. Ella lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, como si quisiera sabe que tal le habia parecido.

-Fue increíble, gatita- suspiro el sin darse cuanta.

Ella le sonrió - No necesito cafeína, si puedo beber de ti todos los días.-

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Hola!


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando aun no había regresado completamente a mis sentidos, Lucy se levantó de un salto, con los ojos bien abiertos, y movía las orejas en todas las direcciones, y eso solo podía significar una cosa; había escuchado algo, se le dilataron las pupilas, casi cubriendo sus hermosos iris y corrió hacia la puerta. No entiendo por completo a Lucy, pero que tenga reacciones felinas que conozca, ayuda un poco. Pero me asuste como la mierda cuando vi un hombre enorme de pelo negro, sin camiseta, con heridas sangrando por todo su torso y brazos y con una maleta enorme y negra. Con la misma mirada hambrienta de Lucy, pero esta vez el la estaba mirando a ella y con una gran erección. Corrí desesperado hacia ella y la alejé de la puerta, cubriéndola con mis brazos, antes de que el hombre chocara contra la puerta, tirándola al suelo, y rompiendo el cristal. Lucy se retorcía en mis brazos, pero no la dejé escapar, en cambio saqué la anestesia para perros grandes que siempre tengo de emergencia en el bolsillo y la apunté al hombre en frente nuestro.

-¡Gray!- Gritó ella intentando separarse. El parecía feliz, pero los sonidos que hacia decían lo contrario, gruñía, mucho mas profundo que Lucy, y tenia los colmillos más largos y filosos. Mostrando el estado molesto y amenazado de un felino grande.

-¿Lucy lo conoces?- Le susurré en el oído, ya que se veía felino como ella, pero mas peligroso, y mucho mas grande que un leopardo. Pero ella se soltó de mi agarre y se lanzó contra el hombre, abrazándolo por el cuello, y rodeando sus caderas con los muslos. El aspiró con fuerza cuando metió la cara en su cuello, y una cola y orejas negras aparecieron de repente del cuerpo del hombre desconocido. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Gray me haces cosquillas- Dijo ella apartando la cabeza para mirarlo. Y como si nada, comenzó a chuparle una mejilla, algo que hizo que el hombre dejara salir una pequeña risa. Dejándola en el suelo, yo la sujete por la cintura y la atraje hacia mi rápidamente.

-¿Quien eres?- Le pregunté con tono molesto- ¿Que haces aquí?.- El simplemente me gruñó ferozmente mientras intentaba apartar a Lucy de mis brazos, clavándome las garras en la piel, pero aun así no la deje ir. Lucy era la mas pequeña de los tres, por lo que mientras que "peleábamos" por tenerla, ella no podía tocar el suelo, moviéndose de un lado al otro entre nuestros cuerpos. El se veía peligroso por lo que no quería dejarla ir con el, sabiendo ahora que era un felino grande, por los colmillos y orejas , no podría ganar una batalla mano a mano, pero con la anestesia en el bolsillo tendría una oportunidad, clavándosela rápido en el cuello o en algún lugar donde tenga un alto flujo sanguíneo- ¿Quién demonios eres?

-A Natsu le gusta hacer preguntas...demasiadas preguntas- Dijo ella estirando los brazos hacia el- Gray ven aquí, no le gruñas a Natsu.

Como ella lo conocía, la solté, pero no me gustó nada. Ella es un felino y puede defenderse sola, pero el también lo es, y uno mucho mas malditamente grande. Tenia arañazos por la espalda, torso y brazos, también mordeduras en los hombros y pectorales, parecía que acababa de salir de una pelea con un puma o algo, y mierda, si Lucy esta en celo significa que el también, y se le veía en el bulto de los pantalones. Pero el era de otra raza ¿era posible que pasaran el ciclo de celo juntos? Eso no pasaba en el reino animal, pero un humano tampoco follaba con un leopardo. ¿No dijo ella que me mataría si no tenia sexo con ella? Pero ella si podía hacerlo con otro. Al parecer a todos los gatos de la parte de atrás de la tienda se le han dado por maullar, bueno, hay dos enormes felinos en el lugar. Pero mierda, ella es mía.

-Apestas a el- Dijo el macho entre dientes- fue con el con quien te uniste.- No preguntó, afirmó. Bueno, eso significa que sabe a que cama pertenece Lucy.

-Y tu hueles a Juvia- dijo ella riéndose, fijándose en sus heridas- veo que se divirtieron mucho.

-No sabes cuanto.- Respondió. Lucy se bajó de el y retrocedió unos pasos hacia mi, permitiéndome poner un brazo alrededor de sus cintura, como dicen ellos, "marcando territorio". Pegándola a mi. Ahora me sentía mas tranquilo, pero aun así inquieto.

-Gray, el es Natsu- Dijo ella apuntándome- Natsu, el es mi hermano Gray.

-El no tiene orejas, ni cola de leopardo, son negras.- Dije desconfiado.

-Soy una pantera negra, idiota- Suspiró el.

-Entonces no son hermanos- Dije en voz alta, molesto que me mintieran. Pero Lucy me siseó y Gray dejó un fuerte rugido.

-¿Y que? El es mi hermano, aun que fuera un cerdo verde seguiría siendo mi hermano- Siseó Lucy- Te voy a hacer sufrir esta noche por lo que dijiste- Dijo lamiéndose los labios.

-Mucha información, Lucy- Dijo Gray dejando la maltea negra en el suelo- Te e traído ropa nueva, que no huele a ti, para que no te reconozca nadie. Intenta salir poco, ya que vas dejando tu aroma por la calle.- Me lanzó una mirada molesta y después volvió a mirar a Lucy- Cada vez que te folles al humano, haz que se bañe antes de salir, para que no huela a ti.

-¿¡Por qué!?- Dije molesto, si otro felino huele a ella en mi sabrá que YO la estoy follando, no tenia porque ocultarlo, tendría que ser una vergüenza para mi tener relaciones sexuales con un animal, no al contario.

-Me voy ahora, no puedo dejar a Juvia sola- dijo apuntando a el bulto de sus pantalones- Ya la estoy extrañando.

-Gracias, Gray, sin ti no hubiera sido posible- Dijo ella cogiendo la maleta.

-Por ti lo que sea, hermanita- Dijo el saliendo por la puerta destrozada, si no era un hombre loco y violento, no tenia razón para destrozarme la entrada, voy a tener que cerrar unos días para poder repararla.

Pero lo mas importante, aun no me había puesto a pensar que hacia Lucy esa noche, y sola. Aparentemente se estaba escondiendo de alguien, ¿Pero de quien? Y la estaban buscando, si la encontraban a ella, me encontrarían a mi. Tendría que ocultarla, pero yo no ganaría nada. Aparte de buen sexo, pero eso no era todo. Si había mas como ella, mi vida quedaría destrozada si la atrapaban conmigo, una manada de leopardos y panteras. Si ellos dos huían de algo, seria algo mas poderoso o fuerte en todo caso, algo que no podía permitirme en la vida. Era mucho para arriesgar por tan poco.

-Humano- Me llamo irrespetuosamente el felino, con superioridad- Si le haces daño a Lucy en cualquier sentido, te encontrare, te descuartizare y me bañaré con tu sangre mientras que bailo sobre tu cuerpo sin vida.

-Cuidare de ella- Prometí, el asintió mientras que salía de nuestra vista.

-Bueno- suspiró Lucy alegre- El es mi hermano, Gray.

-No lo parece ¿Por qué le chupaste la mejilla?- Pregunté curioso, y un poco celoso. No quería que los labios de ella estuvieran cerca de alguien aparte de mi.

-Es una costumbre que tengo desde pequeña, no lo puedo evitar.

-Bueno- Dije restándole importancia a la situación- Nos vamos a casa, con la puerta así no puedo atender a nadie.

-Vamos a la cama

-No

-¿Café?

-Definitivamente no.

-No puedo creer que pincharas las ruedas del coche- Dije molesto.

-La próxima vez no arranques cuando estoy cerca del tubo de escape.

Ya era de noche, y obviamente estábamos caminando, ya que Lucy había metido la nariz por donde no debía y había atacado las ruadas sin razón alguna. Pero no hacia nada mal caminar con la brisa nocturna, y tampoco hacia NADA mal tener a Lucy agarrada de mi brazo, y viendo como todos los chicos que veía me miraran con envidia, era como tener de la mano a la chica mas popular y sexy de la escuela en un campamento, en medio de la noche. Solo que seguramente a ella no la pasaban nada de cosas escolares por la mente, y los demás parecían morirse de la envidia cuando se daban cuenta de eso, o imaginándose que aria con ella mas tarde. Pero lo que nadie sabia era la verdadera su naturaleza. Estábamos caminando por la calla central, una calle donde a esta hora estaba llena de parejas amorosas, parejas que dentro de poco van a romper por que sus hombres van a estar mirándola. No se porque estoy tan eufórico sobre tener a Lucy abrazando mi brazo en frente de todos. Pero lo estaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Lucy apuntando a una heladería- huele a dulce con, con azúcar y frutas.

Lo que me sorprendía era que Lucy no sabia muchas cosas cotidianas, como por ejemplo el helado, el tubo de escape, y el café. Aun que cada vez que le enseñaba algo, ella siempre conseguía que se hiciera sexual, no se que le pasa a Lucy. Pero ella tenia buena imaginación para esas cosas. Era como un chico de dieciséis años, con las hormonas por las nubes, pero supuestamente eso era por su estado en celo. Me hacia preguntar como seria ella en realidad, en el sentido si siempre intentaría llevarme a la cama, si seguiría tan pegada a mi como ahora, o si simplemente me apartaría a un lado. Si ella anda de hombre en hombre, si ella era una chica solitaria o si ella era de tener una pareja. No sabia si sus instintos estaban ahí todo el momento o solo ahora. Si ella seria un gato cuando no esta en celo, demostrando su lado humano solo cuatro días al mes. Como serian sus hijos, serian cachorros o bebes, si tendrían ojos verdes o dorados, rubios o peli rosas. Condones.

.

No estaba listo para tener hijos. Claro que lo había pensado, vamos, que soy ya un hombre adulto, y lo de formar una familia era una idea muy atractiva, pero no ahora, tenia una carrera que recién estaba empezando, mi casa no era del tamaño suficiente, no estaba ni mentalmente ni económicamente listo para mantener una familia, trabajaba todo el día, y no pudiera quedarme con mi pareja o mi familia. Y en estos momentos amaba mi libertad, o lo que tenia de ella. Y si en algún momento llegaba a estar listo, no seria con Lucy con quien haría una familia, ella no era mi tipo de mujer. Bueno, si era una buena chica, pero no estaba echa para el tipo de hogar que quería. Lucy era una chica explosiva, hiperactiva, no pensaba en las consecuencias, y iba por lo que quería cueste lo que cueste. No era nada malo, ni nada de eso, pero no era lo que buscaba. Lo que yo quería para la madre de mis hijos era alguien tranquila, que no estuviera en mi cabeza todo el día y noche, haciéndome olvidar de todo lo demás. Nos respetaríamos entre nosotros, seriamos responsables, y podríamos confiar entre nosotros, conociendo todo sobre el otro. Pero con Lucy sospecho que nunca lograría conocerla por completo, cada día seria una sorpresa, sin saber si seria del tipo bueno o malo. No quería tener ese tipo de futuro tan desconocido. Y aun así ¿por que mierda no me puse condones? Y no solo había sido una vez, sino dos veces, y si su hermano no hubiera venido, ya hubiera sido la tercera. Prometí cuidarla pero aun así, seguramente ya estaba embarazada.

-Lucy- dije intentando estar tranquilo- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué es eso?- repitió ella. No era apropiado tener este tipo de conversación en la mitad de la calle, tampoco en una heladería, pero era mejor que nada. Entramos a la tienda, y Lucy pidió dos helados. Como ella dijo, uno para cada mano, y para el chico que paga, Na-Da. Nos sentamos en una mesa, la que estaba mas alejada del mostrador y de la entrada, para poder hablar mas tranquilos. Me senté en frente de ella, me desajusté la corbata, y me desabotoné los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Levanté las mangas de la camisa hasta por debajo de los codos y ajuste los brazos en cima del sillón en el que estaba sentado, poniéndome cómodo, para esta dura conversación.

Lo que no sabia Natsu, era que acababa de hacer movimientos sexys inconscientes ¿y como es eso? Para un hombre es normal desabotonarse la camisa después del trabajo, lo que el no se había dado cuentas es que la mujer-leopardo que estaba en frente de el se fijaba en los pequeños detalles que el le regalaba. Una perfecta vista de su dura y bronceada clavícula, que eran como el marco de un cuadro para el nacimiento de sus pectorales, dejándole a Lucy con ganas de ver más de sus atractivos músculos. Al remangarse la camiseta dejaba descubierto sus antebrazos, moviendo sus grandes y fuertes manos de una manera muy viril, y con gracia. La manera en que puso los brazos sobre el cabecero del sillón, extendiendo los músculos del torso, los bíceps marcándose con la ajustada camiseta, la cual a Lucy le encantaría desgarrar.Y después el decía que no quería tener sexo, pufff. Con solo unos pequeños movimientos, cada célula del cuerpo de Lucy se fijaba en el hombre que tenia en frente. No, el no era un fuerte jaguar, o un sexy leopardo, el era un simple humano, tan distinto a ella, pero a la vez la seducía como loca. El deseo era palpable en el lugar, al menos para Lucy. Dicen que los hombres solo piensan en sexo, si un hombre pensaba mas en sexo que Lucy, seria un súper hombre, en el sentido anormal. Ella solo quería hacer una cosa. Y era lamer a Natsu. Oh, si.

-Natsu- Dijo Lucy inocente, planeando su siguiente estrategia- ¿Quieres un poco?

-No, gracias- dijo Natsu un poco incomodo- Lucy, tenemos que hablar. No se si estas tomando la past...-

-¿De verdad que no quieres?- Dijo Lucy con un gesto triste- Me gustaría que lo probaras-

-No, de verdad, Lucy- Dije el decidido- Puede que después.

-¿A caso no quieres compartir un helado conmigo?-

A Natsu no le gustaba nada ver el rostro triste de Lucy, y mucho menos sabiendo que lo había causado el -Venga, solo un poco- Dijo el acercándose al helado de fresa n una de sus manos, lo que no esperaba era que Lucy lo extendiera al mismo tiempo, chocando contra su mandíbula y deslizándose sobre su garganta, dejando manchado de helado de fresa.

Lucy si se lo esperaba, lo que no se esperaba es que en ese poco tiempo, las mujeres de la heladería giraran sus curiosas cabezotas para ver al macho manchado de helado, y a lo que no esperaría era a que esas mujeres pudieran tener a Natsu en sus fantasías que nunca pasaran. Y tenia que actuar rápido. Soltó los dos helados, dejándolos caer sobre la mesa sin cuidad alguno, y agarro a Natsu por el cuello de la camisa. Dejándolo sin aliento. Y lo atrajo hacia si, metiendo el rostro en la curva de su húmedo y delicioso cuello. Y comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas a lo largo de los sensibles músculos sobre su garganta. Saboreando el frio y delicioso helado, que era como pequeños y brillantes cristales sobre su lengua, fríos y dulces sabores bailaban dentro de ella, pero todo explotaba al sentir la caliente piel de Natsu bajo sus labios. Subía poco a poco, sintiendo como los músculos de Natsu se tensaban bajo su tacto, y su nuez de adán se movía inquieta de arriba a bajo.

Las curiosas mujeres aun no apartaban su mirada del macho, algo que obligo a Lucy moverse sobre la mesa, empujando a Natsu, para que se recostara sobre su espalda en el sofá y le diera espacio a ella para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el, pudiendo montarlo como a ella tanto le gustaba. Subiendo un poco más hacia su mandíbula. Pero esta vez Natsu es el que se había dado cuenta que los hombres lo estaban mirando con envidia, y a Lucy con deseo, y a el no le gustó nada.

Lucy puso una mano sobre su torso y la dirigió hacia el sur, él sabía muy bien a donde la mano del desconocido se dirigía, pero no pudo detenerlo. No, no podía: no quería. Por alguna razón perversa, Natsu ansiaba su toque. Cuando una palma caliente se deslizó sobre su polla ahora totalmente erecta, Natsu suspiró y dejo de pensar.

Lucy desabrochó la tapa de los pantalones de Natsu, hizo a un lado su ropa interior, y tomó su polla en su mano. El agarre firme, el contacto de la carne en la carne, Lucy cubría todo movimiento indecente con su cuerpo . Su cabeza cayó contra el respaldo del sofá. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al tacto fascinante, a sabiendas de que la lucha contra su deseo era imposible ahora. Hasta que algo blandito y puntiagudo se le metió en la nariz, dándose cuenta que Lucy tenia las orejas afuera, y su cola bailando sobre sus muslos, en un lugar publico, lleno de gente.

Natsu cubrió sus orejas con el antebrazo y metió la cola de leopardo en la parte trasera de los pantalones de Lucy, sujetando el desnudo trasero para levantarla al darse cuenta que Lucy también estaba lista para marcharse, sujetando las caderas de Natsu con las piernas. Y salí corriendo de ahí con Lucy en brazos. Pero aun así Lucy no se detenía, a ella le encanta la sensación áspera de su mandíbula sin afeitar, tocándola con los dedos, y rozándola con los labios. Haciendo que Natsu sienta algo más que excitación, sentía felicidad, felicidad de tener a Lucy en sus brazos, de estar envuelto por el cuerpo caliente de Lucy, ansiando llegar a casa y hacer el amor con ella.

Hacer el ¿ _amor_?

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_ _HELLO MOTO, que tal estan? Yo aun no me acostumbro a esta pagina, como ya ven e subido varios capitulos en chino codificado, y lo siento por tardar en cambiarlos, pero ya lo hice._

 _HORA DE COMENTARIOS(Perdon por tardar en responderlos):_

Eagle Gold: Hello! Ya subi dos caps mas, espero que te gusten tanto como el primero. Gracias por ser favorita! XD

Gabi!: Hola guapa, creo que comenzare a actualizar primero aqui ya que me da miedo que mama se de cuenta de nuevo! :C Ella deberia de saber que aun que no lo escriba, seguire pensando sobre lemon.

Luna-chan: Espero que te hayan gustado tanto como el primero, me alegro mucho el comentario ya que no solo hablo de la trama sino de la forma en escribirla, y estoy muy feliz que te gusten. Matta nee!

Lucy 31:  Yupi! has leido mis otros fics, que bueno que te gustaran, uyyy mi primer acosador ME GUZTAAAA XD Ya voy a actualizar pronto una de mis historias, me queda poco para terminar el cap, en realidad empece a escribirlo por el final- dios sabe porque- asi que me queda poco para empezarlo y subirlo, Un besazo!

Valkiria-San: Lucy es una pervertida XD, gracias por las felicidades espero que te este gustando la historia.

Eagle Gold: Hola de nuevo! Aqui otro cap y me agrada que te este gustando por ahora...espero que siga asi, un beso.

Tobitaka97: Ya subi! Gommene por tardar

Valkiria-san: Jejeje que bueno que te gusto pero sospecho que Natsu lo esta disfrutando mucho XD, ya te atrape y nunca te soltare buajajaja, una pregunta, que significa tu nombre? Me vi un anime quye era algo de Valkiria Chlorides y me gusto muchoo! Asi que tengo curiosidad, un beso

Shiro-rk: Jajaja, la mia siempre esta fuera XD, ya subi el cap, espero que te haya gustado.

Deicy: Que bueno que te gusto!

Zair Valentina: Deliciozo!

No se como ahora estoy escribiendo en azul, y si cuando suba sera aun azul, pero me gusta. Les veo luego


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué haces aquí Gray?- Preguntó Lucy al escuchar unos golpecitos en la ventana del balcón.

-Eso vengo a preguntarte yo a ti, Lucy- Dijo Gray cruzando los brazos sobre su fuerte pecho- No puedo creer que estés tan apegada con un humano ¿Estas durmiendo con el? ¡¿Que te pasa?!- Gritó

-No hagas ruido, sino vas a despertar a Natsu.- Intento Lucy bajarle la voz.

-que se despierte y follale lo que queda del calor, sabes perfectamente que estos días se pasan de dos maneras, follando o abrazando, y si lo abrazas por las noches en vez de follarlo terminaras acoplándote con el.

-Eso no seria tan...malo- Susurró.

-¿Lucy? No lo abras besado ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Gray preocupado.

-Claro que no, se perfectamente que para nosotros un beso es una unión emocional muy fuerte que solo se hacen entre compañeros, no hace falta que me lo repitas.- Suspiró Lucy exasperada.

-Vale, solo te aviso, deja de apegarte tanto a el, no lo abraces, no lo toques para otra cosa que para follarle, la que terminara herida serás tu- Dijo Gray sujetándola de los hombros- Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, además, si Loke se entera de su existencia lo matara sin dudarlo, y no quieres eso ¿Verdad?

-No...pero el...pero Natsu- Suspiró Lucy, estaba empezando a encariñarse con el, aun que no era un leopardo, o un felino siquiera, el lindo humano estaba atrapándola. Pero su hermano tenia razón, su prometido era un peligro para Natsu. Ella había estado cazando un día de verano, hasta que se cruzó con un Leon, y el se obsesiono con ella, como Loke era hijo de el alfa de los leones, y ella era hija del alfa de los leopardos, a nadie sorprendería su unión, eran de las manadas mas fuertes, y si se unían los harían los mas fuertes, y para ellos no era un tabú, ya que si tendrían crías, uno saldría león y el otro leopardo. ¿Pero con un Humano? No tenían nada que ver juntos, la naturaleza de los humanos eran engañar, ella ya lo había visto a lo largo de los años, se asesinaban entre ellos, violaban a sus hijas y mataban a sus madres, traicionando a sus compañeros de vida. Y Lucy se volvería loca si eso le pasara, no podría nunca confiar en un humano, ya que su naturaleza era destructiva comparada con los felinos.- Intentare alejarme mas de el.

-Lucy sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi hermanita- Dijo Gray abrazándola fuertemente- y esta relación solo destruirá a uno de los dos y no terminara bien. Ya sabes, follar y nada de tocar.

-Lo intentaré

-Hablo en serio Lucy, nada de besos- Lucy, le chupó levemente la mejilla como despedida, ese gesto tenia un significado muy profundo entre hermanos, tenia una historia. Y así, Gray salto del balcón como humano, y aterrizando como una gran y hermosa pantera negra en la noche, y desapareció entre los altos edificios de la ciudad.

-Supongo que el tiene razón, Natsu- susurró Lucy acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de la mano- nunca habrá un "nosotros"

Al despertar de una excitante noche lo que sentí en mis manos era algo suave e increíblemente femenino, y lo apreté para ver si era real o postizo, por que los pechos reales de una mujer son una de las mejores sensaciones, y gracias a Dios que si lo eran. La pregunta era, que demonios estaba haciendo. Vale, no era la primera vez que despertaba con Lucy, pero esta vez era yo el que estaba prácticamente envuelto sobre ella. En la cama, estaba abrazándola por la espalda, con mi mentón pegado a su cabeza, y con sus muslos entre los míos, y mis manos sobre "mis" pechos. Pero lo malo es que me encantaba estar sobre Lucy, y ya no solo se estaba volviendo algo carnal, sino también emocional, me estaba apegando demasiado a esta gatita, y eso era peligroso, ya que ella estaría solo conmigo por cuat...tres días. Y aunque lo odiara, tenia que poner mas espacio entre nosotros, y tenia que hacerlo ahora.

Deje mis manos deslizarse suavemente para no despertarla, y aparte mi torso de su espalda, intentando no hacer que la cama no rechine, ya que en dos noches, como que la cama se había desatornillado de tanto "mecernos" sobre la cama, y por suerte no hice ni un solo ruido, solo faltaban las piernas y ya estaba libre de contacto, pero de verdad no quería romper la conexión vamos Natsu- me animé -ella te va a dejar en tres días, no le importara que te vayas después del sexo- me animé, pero en realidad me dejo un vacío indescifrable en el interior, algo me dolía, pero lo descarté de mi mente al instante.

Lo único que me quedaba era la pierna que estaba sobre Lucy, pero no podía sacarla de ahí, de verdad que no quería irme, mierda, Natsu, estas cayendo mas rápido que un interno en su primer día. Pero cuando reuní las fuerzas para separarme me di cuenta que la que no me dejaba ir era mi gatita, levanté la sabana para ver que demonios estaba pasando, que era lo que me impedía salir de la cama. Lucy había enrollado fuertemente mi pierna con su cola, impidiéndome dejarla sin despertarla. Algo que me puso enormemente feliz, aun que no debería, pero lo estaba. Lucy no quería que me fuera después del sexo, y se había asegurado de que no pasara, ya que su cola estaba

enredada desde el inicio de mi muslo hasta mi rodilla, impidiéndome moverme ilimitadamente, no solo no quería que dejara la cama, sino que no quería que dejara de abrazarla ¡Ella quería que la abrazara! ¿Y quien era yo para negárselo? Simplemente regresé a mi posición original, y obviamente satisfecho, con mis manos en sus pechos.

-Buenos Días- Dijo Lucy, subiendo y bajando su cola aun enredada sobre mi muslo.- ¿Te gusta lo que tocas?-

-Si, me gustan mis pechos- Dije apretándolos cariñosamente.-

Lucy arqueó una ceja, divertida- ¿"Tus" pechos?-

-Si- respondí sin pensarlo dos veces- míos -

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Dijo ella viéndose un poco triste- Me muero de hambre.-

-Claro- respondí un poco desconcertado por su repentino cambio de tema, y por una expresión que no creía que alguna vez podría ver en ella, debo de haber visto mal.- Pero me tienes que soltar para que podamos ir a la cocina

No quiero soltarlo pensó Lucy, tenia que impedir que su leopardo exigiera un acoplamiento permanente, como le había dicho Gray, si su leopardo lo hacia, ella no podría alejarse de el sin volverse loca, lo perseguiría y lo ataría para que nunca pudiera alejarse de ella. Pero ese no era el mayor problema, el era un humano, lo mas débil de la sociedad Ware, su relación no seria aceptada, los separarían en un santiamén, y ella no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, como la hija del Alfa, ella tenia responsabilidades. Responsabilidades, Ja!, acababa de escapar de la mas grande de todas, acoplarse con otro macho hijo de otro alfa poderoso, Loke, un león. Pero ella de verdad lo odiaba, el era grosero, machista y nunca le seria fiel en el acoplamiento, y por eso había huido. Y estaba segura que Loke la perseguía, y que la encontraría tarde o temprano, y no podía meter a Natsu en todo eso. Por eso tenia que dejarlo ir, se estaba encariñando con el demasiado rápido, su cuerpo ya no solo anhelaba sexo con el, sino momentos, recuerdos , y eso no podía ser. No tenia otra opción, que dejarlo ir.

-¿Lucy, estas bien?- Preguntó Natsu preocupado, no sabia que le estaba pasando a Lucy, y eso le molestaba, ella siempre, bueno, de lo que se conocían, había sido muy abierta con el, pero era la segunda vez esta mañana que se derraba emocionalmente con el, de verdad que le molestaba.- Lucy, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me muero de hambre- mintió- vamos a desayunar- dijo saliendo de la cama bien despabilada.

-Mhhh- murmuro Natsu sin creerla.- Vamos.

Natsu intento estudiar la expresión de Lucy otra vez, pero el resultado era el mismo, se veía ofendida. El solo había servido el desayuno, tostadas con mermelada, un té bien cargado, algunas galletas saladas con queso, y jugo de naranja, pero Lucy las miraba como si fuera veneno.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Lucy pinchando la tostada con el cuchillo.

-¿No sabes lo que es una tostada?- Pregunto Natsu sarcástico, pero Lucy se veía molesta.

-Se que es una tostada, y no voy a comérmela- Dijo empujando el plato hacia delante, rechazando el tiempo que Natsu se había tomado en hacer el desayuno, el jugo de naranja era natural, el había orneado las tostadas- Soy carnívora, veterinario.

-No tengo carne- dijo Natsu dándose cuenta que estaba alimentando a un leopardo con galletitas y té- Soy vegetariano.-

Lucy ya no se veía ofendida, ahora se veía completamente horrorizada. Y Lucy de verdad se sentía horrorizada, el estúpido humano no le había dado nada de comer ayer, y ahora le daba una estúpida tostada, y el era un estúpido vegetariano. Mas diferentes no podían ser. Mundo estúpido. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Como no encuentre comida, le morderá una pierna a Natsu, por estúpido. Desesperadamente se levantó, tirando la silla a su paso, y comenzó a rebuscar en los armarios que estaban sobre el lavaplatos, los que estaban debajo siguieron, pero todo estaba lleno de esas horribles cosas verdes. La nevera era su única y ultima esperanza. Al abrirla casi arranca la puerta de la desesperación, pero no había carne, solo agua, tomates, y de esas cosas raras. Hasta que lo encontré, no era carne, pero era leche, y a ella le encantaba, le fascinaba.

Lo fascinante era ver como Lucy se tomaba una botella de tres litros de leche en un respiro, parece que ella era mas gatita de lo que el pensaba, no quería galletas, pero si leche, buena gatita.

-¿No tienes más?- Preguntó Lucy aun hambrienta, una botella de leche no puede llenar a un leopardo hijo de alfa, ni ahora ni nunca, y seguía teniendo hambre, mucha.

-Eso me dura una semana o dos- Dijo Natsu aun en shock.

-No tienes carne, ni leche- Afirmó Lucy- ¿Entonces que voy a comer?

-Bueno- Dijo Natsu ajustando si voz- No tenia previsto que un leopardo adulto visitara mi casa, así que no tengo nada para ti...Tendremos que ir de compras.

-Natsu, ya te dije que por el tiempo que este aquí, Gray pagara nuestros gastos- Dijo Lucy molesta.

-Gatita, eso no significa que tengamos que comprar quince litros de helado-

La verdad era la primera vez para Natsu que iba a comprar cosas para la casa con alguien mas, y tenia que aceptar que le estaba resultando agradable. No porque el hermano de Lucy vaya a pagar todo, simplemente era que tenia alguien mas con quien hablar sobre la convivencia, pero no había nada de simple en eso, era como tener una niña que quería meter todo lo que contenga azúcar en el carrito de compras, aun que Lucy no era una niña para nada, oh no. Pero aun así todo le estaba resultando muy agradable, demasiado.

-Tampoco significa que tengas que meter tanta carne al carrito, ya tenemos 20 litros de leche, me sorprende que comas tanto- Dijo Natsu mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-Los were tenemos un metabolismo rápido, somos mas rápidos y fuertes comparados con los humanos- Dijo mirando a la carne, Natsu podía jurar que se le caía la baba- Sin ofender.

-Aja.-

-Buenas tardes- Dijo la cajera- Debe gustarles mucho la leche...y la carne- dijo mirando a la compra, algo sorprendida- y el helado...

-El helado depende- Dijo Lucy, mirando a Natsu- depende de como lo comas.

La cajera no tenia ni idea de que hablaba, pero Natsu estaba malditamente seguro a que se refería, y le hacia sentirse confundido, ya que debería estar molesto por la referencia sexual en publico. Natsu siempre había sido un hombre que le gustaba mantener sus asuntos de la cama "en" la cama, y no compartir la experiencias, no era como algunos que había conocido en los bares, que hablaban como eran las mujeres en el sexo. Le parecía algo intimo y privado, algo que no se compartía con extraños. Pero ahora mismo lo único que quería hacer era tomar a Lucy en sus brazos y mostrarle al mundo la manera correcta de comer un helado.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando la cajera le dijo el precio. Juró que nunca comería carne, el amaba a los animales y no soportaría saber que sufrirían y serian matados por la satisfacción de un humano. Y ahora iba a llenar su nevera de carne, iba a cocinar carne, e iba a alimentar a un leopardo con carne, bueno, no le puedes dar a un felino brócoli...

Cuando salieron del supermercado el tenia la maldita tentación de pegarse mas, mucho mas a ella, ya que las bolsas impedían la cercanía que Lucy le había dado. Y sabia que era irrelevante que se preocupara por cosas como esa, pero estaba pensando en eso, sabiendo que debería de estar preocupado de lo interesado que estaba en ella, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero seguía preguntándose como será Lucy cuando no este en celo. Si ella seria tan malditamente aplastante como lo era ahora, si su melena rubia brillaría con la misma intensidad que ahora, si sus ojos lo mirarían con el mismo deseo y ternura como lo miran ahora, si ella lo olvidaría o no. Natsu estaba confundido, y no le gustaba.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude en nada?- Preguntó Lucy mostrando interés.

-No, me gusta cocinar, no te preocupes. -Respondió Natsu acariciándole la cabeza- Si quieres puedes ver la televisión o algo-

La verdad es que quería estar solo para poder pensar, decirle a su cuerpo y mente que Lucy se irá de su vida, de la misma manera en la que ella esta saliendo de la cocina ahora, sin mirar atrás.

-¡Natsu!¡Natsu!- Llamó Lucy desde el salón cinco minutos después de salir de la cocina.

Entré para ver que estaba haciendo, y resulta que estaba viendo un documental de leopardos.

-Ves el leopardo de ahí, el se llama Kai, era mi vecino en la manada. Hasta que decidió explorar el mundo o algo así- Dijo Lucy.-

-Oh...

-Es súper guapo, me encanta ver su pelaje al correr, y justo en cima del ombligo, un poco a la izquierda tiene una mancha súper sexy.

-Sabes Lucy, tengo que seguir cocinan...- de verdad Natsu quería irse del salón, antes de comprar una escopeta y salir en busca de un leopardo llamado Kai, por que el me daba mala espina.

-Con el fue con quien pase mi primer calor del celo, y rugía como un Dio...

-¡Lucy! ¿Quieres carne? Ven aquí y cocina- De verdad que no quería escucharlo, Kai era el hombre que Natsu nuca podrá ser, un leopardo, vale entiendo, estas atada aquí porque no había otra persona a quien podrías follar esa noche ¿No es así? Pero aun así no quería escucharlo, no quería saber como otros hombres habían tocado a Lucy, y como ellos le habían tocado como yo le había tocado.

-¿Quieres hacer la ensalada?- Dije intentando calmarme.

-Las especias me hacen estornudar, y terminaría siendo ensalada de moco.- Respondió Lucy arriscándose la nariz

-Entonces cocina tu la carne mientras que yo hago la ensalada.

-No soy fan del fuego- Dijo Lucy en la cocina- de verdad que no lo soy.

-Bueno, Lucy- respondió Natsu- Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer, ya que tu nariz es sensible a las especias y no te gusta el fuego. Hay algo que tu leopardo no te impida hacer.

Lucy frunció el ceño- Eso fue un comentario grosero, si no fuera por ti comería la carne cruda. Los felinos comemos así, sin ensalada ni mierda por el estilo.

-Soy humano Lucy, ve a cocinar y yo hago la ensalada- Solté molesto, no era mi intención que sonara así. Ella se puso cerca de la sartén, intentando evitarla, y girando la carne con una de las espátulas, mientras que yo estaba aliñando la ensalada. Tenia que pedirle disculpas, no es como si yo no hubiera estado con otra mujer, pero ella era especial. Giré para poder verla a la cara, y ella tenia los ojos asustadizos mirando al fuego bajo la sartén. Terminé tirando el aceite, derramándolo sobre el fuego, haciendo que se alzara hacia el techo.

Y casi se me sale el alma del pecho, tan rápido como el fuego se desató, Lucy salto tres metros hacia atrás en medio segundo, rugiéndome por provocar el incendio, pero ya no era Lucy, Era un leopardo de dos metros de largo. Sus ojos dorados ya no tenían el brillo de siempre, estaban fríos como el hielo, y el pelo completamente erizado. Mostrando a un leopardo adulto y molesto, listo para desgarrar.

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_** Hola! Responderé los comentarios en el prx cap porque me tengo que ir corriendo.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap,

Un beso

Aria...Yuno


	5. Chapter 5

Mis queridos niños, me e dado cuenta que me estais llamando pervertida, cosa que no lo soy, solo naci con una mente demasiado sexy XD JAJAJA a quien engaño?

Disfruten el cap!

El instinto de supervivencia de Natsu hizo que retrocediera lo mas que podía, tirando todo a su paso, haciendo que el leopardo estuviera más desesperado, con los ojos mas abiertos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo 100 pulsaciones por minuto, advirtiéndome que saliera de ahí en cuanto pueda, que ese animal iba a matarle. Ya no era la Lucy que conocía, sus ojos dorados parecían un marrón frívolo, con las pupilas completamente contraídas, como dos rendijas que encerraban su alma. El leopardo era como ninguna animal había visto antes, completamente salvaje, como de otro mundo, radiante de poder y peligro. Intimidante con su enorme tamaño, con la cola tiesa, como sus extremidades y sus zarpas, convertidas en garras asesinas. Con la parte posterior del cuerpo elevada, listo para saltar. Era un animal majestuoso, eso no cabía duda, parecía que cada mancha negra como la noche estaba especialmente diseñada para amenazar, haciendo contraste con su pelaje erizado, y dorado, como si hubiera sido bañado por el sol. Pero Natsu estaba completamente hipnotizado por sus ojos, con su mirada amplia, mirándole directamente a el, mirándolo como una amenaza, impidiéndole apartar la mirada.

Sabia que al mirar al los ojos a un animal alfa era una falta de respeto. ¿Alfa? ¿Acaso el leopardo era un alfa? Si ese era el caso estaba completamente perdido. No había oportunidad te calmarlo o hacer que se concentrara en otra cosa, un alfa estaba constituido de una manera mucho mas fuete que cualquier otro animal de su misma especie, y mas agresivo, sin misericordia. Natsu se había vuelto en una amenaza, y para un alfa, cualquier amenaza debes completamente destruida, y no solo lo había amenazado, le había agredido con el fuego, causando una sentencia de muerte a si mismo. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, no se había pasado 5 años en la universidad por gusto. Tenia que bajar la mirada, contraer su cuerpo para hacerse lo mas pequeño posible, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos salvajes, completamente fuera de control.

El corazón se aceleró a 130 por minuto al escuchar al gran leopardo gruñir, extendiendo ampliamente su mandíbula, mostrándole sus desgarradores colmillos, sabiendo que dentro de poco esos colmillos se clavarían en su carne y lo desgarraría por completo. Pero el corazón de Natsu, ya cansado, se paro por completo al ver como el leopardo, en un movimiento rápido, salía por la puerta de la cocina. No sabia si pasaron minutos, o incluso horas, desde que el leopardo se había alejado de el, pero aun seguía pegado a la pared por la conmoción. No sabia en que pensar ¿Qué demonios había metido a su casa? A un animal asesino, tenia que echarlo cuanto antes ¿Pero como iba a hacerlo si aun podía escuchar sus pasos y su pesada respiración en el salón? Tenia que llamar a la policía, tenia que llamarla ahora antes que intentara matarlo.

Pero nunca lo intentó.

La verdad le había caído como un cubo de agua fría, consternándolo al instante. No intentó matarlo, ni siquiera se acercó a el. La verdad le confundió, el leopardo era un animal carnívoro, y ese leopardo no había comido en dos días, y Natsu era lo único de carne fresa que había. No solo eso, le había "atacado" con fuego, así que supuestamente era una amenaza, seria una amenaza para cualquier leopardo, solo que ese no era cualquier leopardo, era Lucy. Por eso se había alejado tres metros de el, intentaba crear distancia para que Natsu se sintiera más seguro, por eso no había salta hacia el, porque detrás de todo aun estaba Lucy. No, el estaba seguro que ese leopardo no era Lucy, ese era un leopardo, puro y real, solo podía significar una cosa, que hasta su leopardo lo reconocía, eso hinchó su pecho de alegría. Pero ahora Lucy estaba sola en el salón, sola y asustada.

Decidido aunque un poco tembloroso salió de la cocina, para encontrarse a a Lucy aun en forma de leopardo caminando de un lado a otro, podía ver las marcas de sus garras marcadas en el suelo, pero Natsu ya no estaba asustado ¿Cómo podría estar asustado de Lucy? Tan rápido como puso un pie en el salón, Lucy paró bruscamente, mirándolo atentamente. Natsu sabia exactamente que hacer, así que lo hizo, se puso de rodillas en frente a ella y extendió los brazos.

-Ven- dijo con una tierna voz. Lucy parecía algo confundida entre ir o no ir, pero su agresiva postura ya se había calmado, ya no tenia el pelo erizado, o las pupilas contraídas. Ya no estaba agresiva, simplemente confundida. -Ven, Lucy - volvió a decir- ven. Lucy comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el, un gato normal hubiera agachado la cabeza arrepentido, pero como todo alfa ella tenia la cabeza alta con descaro, pero aun así en sus ojos brillaba la duda.

-Eso es gatita- susurró Natsu nervioso al tener a un leopardo a treinta centímetros de el, pero aun así seguro-Eso es.

Puso la cabeza de Lucy en su regazo, y de ahí ella se acomodo sola, con cada pata al lado de cada muslo, y el cuerpo entre los brazos de Natsu. El pudo sentir como Lucy se relajaba bajo sus manos, dándose cuanta que tan tensa estuvo. Mientras le acariciaba del cuello al lomo, Natsu le susurraba palabras tiernas, consolándola por el susto, sin entender muy bien como un animal tan grande podría tener tanto pavor al fuego. Lucy le había tenido al miedo, haciéndola reaccionar, pero cuando ya tenia todo bajo control, no pudo despegar la mirada de horror de Natsu dirigida a ella, le tenia miedo, y eso había hecho que algo dentro de ella se moviera, impidiéndola regresar a su forma humana. Su leopardo estaba dolido, y ella también, al ver la reacción de Natsu ante su verdadero "yo". Al ver a sus instintos a flor de piel, no solo estaba horrorizado, sino que había tratado de huir de ella. Mostrando que no estaba dispuesto a pasar mas tiempo aparte del ciclo del celo como ella lo había deseado, ella estaba pensando en la posibilidad de encariñarse de un humano, pero cuando el humano la había visto en su verdadera forma huyó de ella.

Y Lucy no pudo soportarlo más, salió del salón antes que se derrumbara en frente de el. No solo huyó, Lucy pudo escuchar a la perfección, como cogía el teléfono y marcaba tres dígitos, y respondía la una mujer de la estación de policía, eso le parió el alma, como si le desgarraran la carne a tiras. Pero Natsu regresó, y casi se puso a llorar ¿Acaso había regresado para acorralarla? Aunque seria algo tonto, ya que ella podría derribarlo de un solo empujón, pero eso no era lo que quería, ella quería que todo regresara como antes, pero era imposible. Hasta que Natsu se arrodillo ante ella, y con una pequeña sonrisa le extendió los brazos. Ahora Lucy estaba confundida, por lo que dudo al principio, pero la dulce voz de Natsu le fue imposible resistirse, y más aun si ella no quería resistirse, quería correr hacia sus brazos, pero el dolor y la duda se lo impidió, así que avanzó lentamente, hasta que se encontró rodeada por su calidez, tranquilizando a su leopardo, y a ella. Lucy lentamente regreso a su forma humana y desnuda, Natsu pudo sentirlo bajo sus brazos, ahora que estaba consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Lo siento- susurro Natsu, peinando los cabellos dorados con los dedos- Lo siento, Lucy.-

Lucy le respondió con leves ronroneos y algún que otro suspiro. Natsu la levantó para que pudiera sentarse en el sofá, con Lucy en su regazo, depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su rostro. Y Lucy se quedó dormida en sus brazos, lo pudo notar cuando su respiración se izo mas leve y su agarre sobre el se aflojó, y la culpa lo llenó. Todo había pasado porque se había imaginado a Lucy con el "hombre" perfecto para ella, un leopardo fuerte y veloz, nada que ver con un humano como lo era el, y se había llenado de odio, de celos. Con que solo dos días ¿eh? solo quedaban dos, y pensar que al principio no quería ni meterse en este lio, y ahora recaba con que nunca terminara. Lucy se le había metido en la piel, y desde ese momento sabia que ya no la fallaría, ahora le haría el amor con el cuerpo y alma. Y sin poder evitarlo la besó.

Sellando su destino.

vacas gordas son ricas en salsa

Lucy se despertó en los brazos de Natsu, sin saber como la había movido desde el salón hasta la cama, ella estaba desnuda, y el también, levantó la mirada y apoyó el mentón en su pecho para poder verle la cara con los ojos cerrados. Desde que había llegado a conocer a Natsu, se había pasado una gran parte de su tiempo confundida, y ahora también lo estaba. Cuando te acercabas a un leopardo, no, no solo a un leopardo, sino a cualquier felino, o animal , da igual que tan dormido estaba, se despertaba la notar su presencia. No era por la desconfianza ni nada, si ella también se despertaba hasta cuando Gray se acercaba, pero Natsu no solo se había acercado, la había levantado y movilizado hacia la habitación. Normalmente su leopardo le habría avisado y despertado. Pero no con Natsu, que raro. ¡No! No podía ser eso, la idea era tan extraña que ni ella misma la creía, pero era la única respuesta. Estúpido leopardo, siempre hacia lo que quería. Bueno, Lucy también quería eso, pero sabia que no podía tenerlo, sabia que Loki se lo impediría, que la manada se lo impediría, que la vida misma se lo impediría. Pero al estúpido leopardo le importaba un bledo, nadie le podía decir que no, nadie podía frenarle los pies, ni siquiera Lucy.

Su leopardo se había entregado a Natsu completamente. Tanto física como espiritualmente. Lucy le pertenecía a Natsu, pero no por completo, aun no se había acoplado, pero eso era lo que quería su leopardo, pero no pasaría. La única diferencia es que para el leopardo, Natsu estaba por encima de todo y de todos, seria primordial para su vida, y sin el no podría vivir. Seria completamente devota a Natsu. Pero Natsu no era un Leopardo, el no podría entregarse de la misma manera que ella lo iba a hacer. Había una posibilidad, el leopardo podía cansarse de ver a Natsu ignorándolo. Mierda, pero Natsu era muy atenta con ella, tendría que molestarlo de una manera como...como...¡claro! Sexo en el trabajo, a el no le gustaba eso, necesitaría más helado, también mas horas en la cama, y tam...¡No! S leopardo se había apoderado de ella, por eso la absurda idea de tener sexo por todos lados -aun que no era tan absurda- Tenia que pensar...nada, ni una idea, joder. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Natsu, haciendo que su frente rozara con su barbilla. No se había afeitado. Tenia una leve barba de dos días, y no pudo evitar levantar la mano para tocarla. Era áspera al tacto, pero lo gustaba. Se estiró un poco en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarla con sus labios, estando peligrosamente cerca a los suyos. Ronroneando comenzó a mecerse sobre el cuerpo de Natsu, para arriba y para abajo, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos y partes del cuerpo.

-¿Lucy?- Dijo Natsu despertandose, dándose cuenta en que situación estaba. El plan había salido perfecto, se había metido a la cama con Lucy desnudo, a propósito, lo primero que quería hacer cuando Lucy se despertara era seducirla, pero al parecer el plan había salido al revés, ella lo estaba seduciendo, el resultado seria el mismo. El quería ponerse entre sus piernas, besar y lamer cada parte de su cuerpo y después llenarla con el, pero decidió dejarse seducir por Lucy, ya que parecía que eso era lo que quería hacer cuando lo empujó para quedara tumbado sobre su espalda en la cama, y empezó a acariciarle el borde de la oreja con la nariz, podia sentir su tibio aliento en el cuello, sensibilizando la zona. Me chupaba levemente, y soplaba alrededor de mi oreja, metiendo la l húmeda lengua, todo en mi oreja izquierda. Trasladándose a la derecha mientras que me acariciaba en el cuello y me susurraba

-Me pones muy húmeda, Natsu. Solo tu me pones así- Con la voz ronca, Lucy lo seducía por primera vez con palabras- ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas tan duro que te comí hasta que no puede más?

-Lucy...- Suspiró Natsu, las palabras de Lucy hacian que su imaginación volara al paraíso, al mismo tiempo sufriendo por pensar como le iba a tortura Lucy esta vez ¿Con sus labios? ¿Con su lengua? ¿Con sus dedos?

-Shhh...Natsu- Siguió Lucy acariciándole el pecho desnudo- Me encanta cuando levantas tus caderas al correrte, no puedo esperar a que te derrames fuerte y profundamente dentro de mi- La voz de

Lucy era profunda y pausada, haciendo que la urgencia de Natsu se elevara al lo mas alto- Natsu, estas tan duro y mojado cuando ni siquiera te e tocado.

-Lucy...Por favor- rogó Natsu, perdiendo el control sobre si mismo.

-También me duele por ti Natsu- Lucy le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, y lo atormentaba con la lengua- Por lo que hoy jugaré un poco con tu cuerpo, te atormentaré hasta que llegues al limite, una y otra vez, hasta que no puedas mas y te deje seco.

Lucy le besó, la lamió y chupó los pectorales, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, cada suspiro la excitaba mas, y la impulsaba a seguir a delante. Hoy tendría el control, hoy aria que Natsu nunca se olvidara de su tacto, los recuerdos le atormentarían cada noche, y no podría pensar en nada más que ella por el día. Poco a poco comenzó a incrementar la intensidad, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Cada vez que Lucy levantaba los labios, Natsu se arqueaba aun mas, siendo imprescindible de su tacto, como si lo necesitara como su oxígeno.

-¿Te gusta como te toco, Natsu?- Preguntó Lucy acariciándole las manos- Dime como te gusta

-Lu-Lucy...- Logró articular Natsu, su cerebro se había apagado, para todo excepto para esas increíbles sensaciones, sentía que si no se corría iba a explotar e iba a morir en ese instante, así de urgente era su deseo- Abajo...Lucy

-¿Aquí?- Dijo Lucy levantando la mano derecha de Natsu.

-Lucy...tócame- rogó Natsu- tócamela.

-¿Cómo?¿Así?- Besando las yemas de los dedos, Natsu perdió de nuevo el habla, poco a poco comenzó a lamer cada yema con la punta de la lengua, cada sensación iba directa a la polla de Natsu, llenándola aun mas de sangre. Metiendo la punta del dedo corazón a la boca, haciendo que Natsu pudiera sentir la humedad de cada roce. Besando todo el dedo, desde arriba hacia abajo, de la parte interna de la mano. Natsu estaba completamente hipnotizado por esa imagen tan erótica, tan sensual, podía sentir su lengua y labios a lo largo de su brazo, aun que solo este jugando con un dedo, todo el cuerpo le hormigueaba a la espera de explotar por pasión. Hasta que se metió el dedo a la boca, y comenzó a succionarlo, de la misma manera que ella le había succionado en la veterinaria. La mezcla de recuerdos con las sensaciones de ahora era algo explosivo para el. -Ahora, Natsu, te voy a llevar al paraíso. Te voy a meter dentro de mi y voy a ir lento y constante, para después montarte duro hasta que llegues a la liberación. Pero entonces parare, impidiéndote correrte, y volveré a jugar contigo hasta el amanecer- El se hundió en ella, y perdió el control

vacas gordas son ricas en salsa

Natsu cayó exhausto sobre Lucy, intentando no aplastarla con su peso.

-Eso fue genial- logró decir.

-Fue increíble- respondió Lucy con el aliento entrecortado, depositando besos en el hombro de Natsu. El se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder mirar a los ojos y volver a disculparse una vez mas.

-Lo siento, Lucy- dijo Natsu. -¿Por qué?-

Natsu no sabia como ponerlo en palabras, no quería que Lucy supiera que tan posesivo se había puesto con ella, pero decidió que la honestidad era lo mejor en ese momento-Me molesté, al pensar que hombre te tocaba de manera tan intima, y mas aun sabiendo que era un leopardo, alguien ideal para ti. Me enfureció que ese hombre-leopardo pudiera tocarte de la manera que querías ser tocada, ya sabes, lo de sexo leopardo y todo eso. Estaba celoso- concluyó

-Yo no tuve sexo con Kai- respondió Lucy.

-Pero dijiste que pasaste tu primer ciclo en celo con el-

-Natsu, nuestro primer ciclo es a los 12 años ¿De verdad crees que voy a tener sexo a esa edad?- Los leopardos eran adultos a la edad de 3 años, pero era imposible que un niño humano de tres años se excitara, cuando un niño se acerca a la adolescencia y aparecen ciertos cambios, como el bello corporal o el periodo en las mujeres es cuando el leopardo comienza a tener un "apetito" distinto. Pero el humano no, así que tranquilizan al leopardo con los olores de alguien de su misma especie, del sexo opuesto, que este alrededor de la misma edad.

-¿Entonces como?- Natsu no sabia como terminar esa frase.

-En nuestros primeros ciclos solo nos dejamos satisfacer por los olores de nuestra pareja, ya que los leopardos se satisfacen de sensaciones y olores, pues a esa edad nos damos olores y algunos cuantos besos.

Natsu sintió como un peso se le hiba de encima. Hasta que la pregunta inesperada salió de su boca antes de que pudiera controlarlo- ¿Entonces con quien satisficiste tu cuerpo por primera vez?-

-¿Quien fue mi primera vez?- Natsu asintió ante la pregunta de Lucy, esperando por respuesta- No fue un leopardo.- Eso sorprendió a Natsu ¿No fue un leopardo? ¿Fue un humano? No lo creía. Pero aun asi se sentia confunndido.

-¿Eh?

-Fue una pantera. Fue Gray

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_ Hola! Estoy de semana de examenes, que Dios me ayude, hoy fue de matematicas y habia una pregunta de logica que me preguntaba que si en la tienda an vendido no se cuantas botellas de leche el fin de semana y no se que rollo, esa pregunta me hizo reir ya que no entendí ni un pepino, y al final del examen, todas (Estoy en secundaria femenina) nos quejamos de que la pregunta estaba incompleta y el profe se rió y nos mandó a estudiar XD

 ** _Eagle Gold_** Tenia una cuenta en otro lado pero mama la descubrió y me forzó borrarla, ahora ella no sabe que sigo escribiendo. ¿Que tal el cap? Espero que te haya gustado, en mi otra cuenta yo era Aria Dragneel, tenia muchas mas historias, creo que 17 pero se fueron

 ** _Valkiria-san:_** Todos somos pervertidos, viene al nacer XD

Oh...me gusta eso de buscar Almas Fuertes, se puede hacer lemon de eso XD Bueno, gracias por explicarmelo, suena interesante, Yuno viene de la reina de las yanderee. Un beso, gracias a ti por comentar.

 ** _Gabi:_** Hola! JAJAJA ni te creas, piensa que estoy estudiando o algo, tambien espero que pronto tenga todo lo que tenia en la otra cuenta. Un besazo, hablamos luego.

 ** _Shiro-rq_** Si! un hombre posesivo, pero no mucho. Que bueno que te gustó, aqui esta el otro, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

 _ **Eagle Gold**_ Espera y veras, pero es la culpa de natsu por ser tan celoso, aun que el este inseguro de la relacion no deberia haber presionado a Lucy asi, nos leemos luego, un beso

 _ **Deicy**_ Hay Dios, cuando lei tu comentario me parti de la risa, me imagine a Natsu siendo violado por un leopardo JAJAJA

 _ **zair valentina**_ Que bueno que te guste :3

 _ **Lucy 31**_ Hola querida acosadora. Estas leyendo todos mis fics! Espero que te esten gustando mucho! Gracias por comentar y por el apoyo, un besazo.

 _ **Etherius Natsu Dragneel**_ Hola! Si lo hago, pero como lo hago en word online, al copiar y pegar los espacios se borran, lo siento por eso, esta vez intente separarlo. Como que un talento extraño? Jejeje no se por que me da risa, espero verte de nuevo por aqui!, y felicidades por tus tres dias en fanfiction!


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Para, Lucy!- Regañó Natsu por quinta vez. Estaba completamente molesto al ver como Lucy se relamía los labios, con las pupilas dilatadas, y no podía tener las manos quietas ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Se quería comer a su trabajo!

Ahora mismo, Natsu y Lucy estaban en la casa de Sting, uno de sus más fieles clientes, con su conejo llamado Bunny, y Lucy no paraba de mirarlo como si fuera el ultimo filete del mundo, ya estaba seguro que quería clavarle mas de un diente, o un colmillo. Pero es esa no era la principal razón por la que Natsu quería sacarla inmediatamente de ahí, sabia que había sido un error traer a Lucy a la casa de un tipo como Sting cuando estaba en celo. Ese hombre era un mujeriego total, eso nunca le había importado, pero ahora era cuando más resaltaba, y más molestaba. Y como cada vez que el venia a su casa en servicio a domicilio, el estaba semi-desnudo, vistiendo nada mas que unos pantalones cortos y su sonrisa picara. Ya que el era como un tipo de explorador de África, buscando nuevas especies en el Congo, por eso aqui, en este país, el nunca tenia frio, y se la pasaba casi desnudo por casa, al menos tenia la decencia de ponerse algo cuando llegó con Lucy, pero aun así no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Lo único que lo calmaba es que estaba seguro que Lucy ni siquiera había notado al hombre desde que vio al "sabroso" conejo, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que Sting renunciara.

-No te preocupes, Natsu- Dijo Sting sin mirarle a la cara, dirigiendo toda su atención al felino- Lucy puede tocar todo lo que quiera- Poniéndole énfasis en "todo"

-Tengo que ponerle la vacuna a Bunny, Sting.

-Pues pónsela- Se acercó lentamente a Lucy por detrás, abrazándola- Yo me ocuparé de las manos de Lucy. -

A Natsu no le gustó nada eso, Sting tenia el torso descubierto y estaba extremadamente cerca a Lucy, se sentía posesivo y primitivo, con ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a Sting de un puñetazo. Sus sentimientos estaban como si los hubieran metido a una licuadora desde que Lucy llegó a su vida, y ahora estaba aun más confundido al saber que Lucy y su hermano habían tenido relaciones sexuales ¿Acaso eso era normal en los were-cats tengan relaciones entre miembros de su sangre? Puede que sea como estas familias tradicionales que tienen hijos entre hermanos y primos para mantener la sangre "pura". Pero entonces ¿Qué hacia Lucy aquí si dice que esta escapando? Su hermano tendría que protegerla, o pueden que juntos estén luchando contra el destino, o algo así. Pero ahora estaba mas ocupado pensando en como apartar a Lucy de una sanguijuela como ese hombre, el único que estará tan cerca de ella seria Natsu, el tenia que ser el único que pudiera abrazarla. Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió, pero decidió no prestarle importancia. Hasta que Lucy se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Sting y enterró su rostro en la curva del su cuello.

-Tu olor a sexo es fuerte- Dijo Lucy.

-El tuyo también, Nena- Sting apretó más su agarre, aprisionándola con su torso desnudo- Nuestros olores juntos es lo que más ansío- Para ese momento Natsu ya estaba listo parra arrancar a Lucy de sus brazos.

-Bien por ti, pero yo detesto tu olor- Y rompió su agarre de un simple empujón, haciendo que Sting retrocediera para mantener el equilibrio. Lucy se quitó la camiseta, quedándose en el sujetador negro dos tallas demasiado pequeño para ella, haciendo que pareciera que sus suaves montículos estuvieran a punto de salir del sujetador- Toma- Dijo Lucy tirándole la camiseta a Sting a la cara de sorpresa y excita miento que tenia- Ya no la quiero, huele a ti- Explicó, y comenzó a caminar hacia Natsu, que estaba tan sorprendido como Sting.- Pero soy adicta a Natsu, a su olor y a su cuerpo- Sujetó la camiseta blanca que tenia Natsu desde la parte de abajo y la levantó hasta donde la tela permitía y se metió dentro, compartiendo la camisa.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el acto, y no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo ante Sting cuando Lucy deslizó su húmeda y caliente lengua por su cuerpo hasta sacar la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta, rompiéndola un poco- Delicioso.

Y a Natsu, como siempre, se le escapo un pequeño gemido.

-Wow, Natsu- Dijo Sting rendido- No sabia que tenias novia, y que estuviera tan buena.

-Mío- Dijo Lucy.

-ya, ya- Levantó las manos Sting, renunciando- no quiero que Bunny pierda a un veterinario tan bueno por que me metí con su novia.

-Bueno, entonces que esto esta aclarado, no toques más a Lucy.

-Ponle la vacuna a Bunny y no tendrás que verme hasta dentro de seis meses- Dijo Sting apuntando a su conejito.

En diez minutos Natsu ya le había puesto la vacuna y ya había salido del apartamento donde Sting vivía, feliz por saber cuanto le gustaba a Lucy su cuerpo. Lucy tenia puesta su chaqueta, cubriéndola. Con el coche ya con un nuevo neumático, se dirigieron a casa

-Hola- Respondió Natsu el teléfono cuando lo escuchó sonar- ¿Qué?¿Tan rápido? Mejor . Si. Ya voy para allá. Te veo luego- Y colgó- Era Wendy, mi recepcionista, dice ya repararon el local y que lo esta abriendo ahora.

-¿Entonces vamos ahora?-Preguntó Lucy entusiasmada, dando pequeños saltos sobre el asiento.

-Si- Dijo Natsu girando el coche en U, en camino a la veterinaria- Pero Lucy, prométeme que no te comerás a ninguno de los animales, ni peces, ni conejos ni nada-

-Vale...Lo prometo

-Y..¿Lucy?- Preguntó Natsu sonrojándose

-¿Si?

-¿P..Por que...Por que te gusta mi olor?

-Es excitante y muy adictivo, porque es tuyo, hace que mi boca se haga agua.

-…...

-No hace falta que te sonrojes Natsu, después de todo lo que te hice ayer en la cama, no se de que tienes vergüenza ahora- A Lucy se le hacia bastante gracioso molestar a Natsu, sabia que con unas cuantas palabras el se ponía rojo como un tomate y sus ojos brillaban por el recuerdo.-Ya llegamos- Dijo Lucy cuando Natsu aparcó- Vamos- Lucy abrió la puerta del coche, pero Natsu estiró el brazo y la cerro de golpe, captando la atención de Lucy- ¿Qué pas...mhh

Natsu la atrajo hacia él por el cuello, atrapando sus rojos labios con los suyos, y el mundo desapareció. Por que Natsu la besó, la besó hasta volverse loca, nunca hubiera imaginado que sus labios podrían estar más húmedos, ella tensó la boca y, por un momento, Natsu pensó que había cometido un gran error.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba esto mal, que era un gran error, y que las consecuencias serian devastadoras. Natsu le lamió lentamente el labio inferior, rogando que le dejara entrar, y aunque su manada entera les estuviera siguiendo, aunque el mundo se rompiera en dos, y aunque su prometido Loke apareciera, ella no podría haberse resistido, y con un pequeño suspiro de placer, lo dejó entrar.

Pero, después, ella se relajó y llevó sus manos a su torso, sujetando fuertemente su camisa. Sus labios se volvieron blandos y dulces. Natsu pensó que Lucy tomaría las riendas del beso como casi siempre lo hacia en la cama, pero hacia movimientos titubeantes, casi torpes, pero adorables, como si no supiera que hacer, puso su mano libre sobre su cintura y la pegó a el, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como se arqueaba contra el, sintiendo cada suave centímetro de su cuerpo.

Natsu entró en ella, bebió de ella, como si fuera un sediento en el desierto, y la boca de Lucy la ultima botella de agua fría. El beso era todo menos dulce y gentil. Lucy se sentia completamente abrumada por la agresividad del beso. Las uñas de Lucy se deslizaban por la tela de su camisa y tentaban los músculos que había debajo. Era maravilloso sentirla tan cerca. Sus lenguas bailaban juntas, se rozaban y se entrelazaban de una manera exquisita, Lucy sabia a chocolate, y Natsu amaba el chocolate. Le mordió el labio, y Lucy comenzó a ronronear, su pecho vibraba cada vez más fuerte contra el de el.

Todo estaba bien, perfectamente bien, mucho más que bien, hasta que Lucy recobró la razón, la razón por la que no tenia que besarlo, la razón por la que no tenia que besar a nadie, y la razón por la que ningún were tenia que besar a nadie hasta que este completamente decidido a acoplarse, pero todavía podía detenerlo, todavía había una oportunidad...

-Para...- Logro decir Lucy, separándose del húmedo beso- Detente...Natsu- Y podría jurar que sintió como el corazón de Natsu se rompió bajo su mano- Déjame...- y se fue, abrió la puerta del coche y se fue. Corriendo hacia la veterinaria, y cuando entró todos y cada uno de sus miedos cobraron vida.

Natsu había aprendido lo que era sentirse completamente unido a una persona, y ahora había aprendido que era el dolor.

Tenerla bajo sus brazos, y después verla irse, prácticamente rogando que se detuviera fue como si le hubieran tirado un puñetazo en el estomago, dolor físico. También se sentía completamente decepcionado, decepcionado consigo mismo, por pensar que ellos dos podrían ir más lejos, que esto, lo que tenían, no terminará mañana, cuando su ciclo de celo termine. Pero el dolor aun lo ahogaba, se estaba enamorando de ella, y ella ni siquiera quería que la besar. ¿Y que demonios esperaba el? El fue el único que se ponía celoso cuando otros la miraban, el era el único que se interesaba en ella, y cuando más se acercaba, más se alejaba ella. ¡Por Dios! Si el día que llegó Gray a su vida, Lucy ya no era igual, se había alejado de el esa misma mañana, queriendo salir rápido de la cama. Además, el era un humano, y ayer fue cuando se dio cuenta, Lucy no podía ser feliz junto a el, Natsu nunca podría satisfacerla en todos los sentidos. Todos los leopardos eran agresivos con sus parejas, se mordían cuando se reproducían, y quería negarlo, pero cuando follaban podía notar como Lucy alejaba su boca de el, intentando no morderlo, lo mismo con las garras, una vez que el estaba dentro de ella, ella ya no lo tocaba, con miedo a desgarrarlo. Eso no pasaría si estuviera con un were, ya sea leopardo o pantera como su hermano, Gray.

¡Mierda! Se había enamorado de ella, la amaba tanto, pero mañana por la tarde se alejaría de el, y seguramente no podría verla de nuevo, y eso le dolía. Intentará pasar todo el tiempo que pueda junto a ella, intentando apartar su dolor y sufrimiento, y disfrutar de lo que quedaba.

Salió del auto, intentando poner su mejor cara y pensando de la manera en que se disculparía con Lucy por besarla de esa manera, aun que lo ultimo que quería hacer era disculparse.

Buscó las llaves para cerrar el coche, un grito le izo levantar la cabeza y Lucy salía corriendo de la veterinaria, con la parte delantera del abrigo desgarrada, y sus ojos sumergidos en el horror puro.

-¡Corre!- Gritó Lucy.

Y si pensaba que sabia que era dolor, lo que vio después fue como si lo apuñalaran una y otra vez hasta la muerte, como si su cuerpo se debilitara y su razón de vivir fuera destrozara ante el.

Vio como una gran y fuerte mano masculina la agarraba desde el cuello, y la levantara treinta centímetros del suelo para lanzara contra la parte trasera de la veterinaria, chocando contra un muro de cristal, y rompiéndolo, cayendo a unos diez metros de distancia de donde había sido lanzada.

-¡LUCY!-Gritó Natsu completamente aterrado y preocupado por ella, corriendo hacia dentro del local. Y al entrar solo tenia ojos para algo, para el muro de cristal roto, con gotas de sangre deslizándose por las esquinas puntiagudas de los cristales.

Todos y cada uno de sus miedos cobraron vida al ver a Loke en frente de ella, con una muer peliazul inconsciente en el suelo, a sus pies. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás cuando la cínica sonrisa del hombre-león.

-¡Puta!- Gritó el león- agarrándola del cuello de la chaqueta, hundiendo su rostro entre sus pechos, aspirando su aroma-¿Con quien mierda te apareaste? Te dije que eras mía.

-¡No soy tuya!- Gritó Lucy intentando deshacerse de un su agarre- ¡Suéltame Loke!

-¿Crees que no eres mía?¿Solo por que estés acoplada con otro crees que no eres mía?- Preguntó Loke cínicamente, aprisionándola contra la pared- Si necesito matar a ese bastardo, y follarte hasta que no quede rastro de su olor en ti, no pienses que no lo haré. Te dije que eras mía.

¿Olor? Era imposible, ella no podía haberse quedado con el olor de Natsu cuando solo se habían besado un minuto atrás, se necesitan al menos nueve horas para sus aromas se mezclen hasta crear un aroma especial, de una pareja unida. A no ser que el la haya besado antes. Eso ya tenia sentido, por eso su leopardo no la había despertado cuando Natsu la había cogido en brazos y llevado a la cama, por que el ya la había besado antes, ellos ya estaban acoplados, pero solo su leopardo lo

sabia, eso también explicaba como había odiado el contacto y el olor de Sting, mas aun cuando ella lo empujó y un leve olor aun persistía en su camiseta.

Pero Natsu estaba afuera, podía entrar en cualquier instante, tenia que avisarle, Loke ya conocía su olor, si lo encontraba lo mataría en un instante, y entonces ella estaría muerta también.

Se acercó a la oreja de Loke y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sabiendo cuan sensibles los were eran, haciendo que el aflojara su agarre, murmurando maldiciones. Y salió corriendo para que en un pestañar viera a Natsu y un dolor en la garganta izo que se detuviera, y para el otro instante estaba en el suelo, sintiendo como millones de cuchillas se clavaran en su carne, como si la desgarraran, y solo podía oler el aroma de su sangre, manchando su ropa.

-¡Bastardo!- Gritó Natsu al ver al hombre que había lanzado a Lucy, gritando con rabia, sintiendo el temible sentimiento de querer asesinar a alguien con sus propias manos, querer hacerlo sufrir .

-¡Tu!-Reaccionó Loke al oler el aroma de Lucy en el cuerpo de Natsu-¿Un simple humano? Serás mucho mas fácil de matar. ¿Creías que te podías quedar con Lucy?¿Ella?¿La leopardo más bella?¿La única hija alfa?

Natsu supo en ese momento que ese hombre no era humano, y que conocía a Lucy más que el. En ese momento tubo miedo, pero la ira que sentía lo quemaba, el podía ser un simple humano, pero conocía las debilidades de los felinos, y eso podría ayudarle un montón. Solo tenia que llegar a la bata que estaba encima de la recepción y sacar del bolsillo el tranquilizante que siempre tenia, ese podía se su única oportunidad. Todo por salvar a Lucy, mataría y moriría por ella, al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos ya le era imposible frenarlo o ponerle limites.

-Va a ser un placer matarte- Dijo el hombre- Solo quiero que sepas que el te matara es el único hombre de Lucy, el que pronto se acoplara con ella, yo, Loke.- Antes de que el hombre pudiera lanzarse contra Natsu, un hermoso leopardo herido lo atacó por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo, pero solo necesitó un fuerte sacudida para alejarlo.

-¿Con que quieres jugar?¿Eh?- Y Loke se transformó en un gran y fuerte León, y Natsu aprovechó para dirigirse hacia la bata, antes de que el león pudiera tocar a Lucy, el corazón le latía, le latía por ella, y ahora estaba herida, pero aun así había intentado protegerlo lanzándose contra el león. Pero el quería protegerla, no quería que nadie la tocara y el saber que ahora estaba sangrando le dolía a el también.

Los dos enormes felinos luchaban entre si, arañándose con sus garras y mordiendo sus cuerpos con sus filosos colmillos, el sonido de la carne contra carne era horrible. A Natsu siempre le habían fascinado los grandes felinos, radiantes de poder, pero por primera vez supo a que se debía ese poder. El horror al ver a Lucy en peligró lo hizo actuar más rápido. Lucy ya no pudo más, estaba herida golpeada y le faltaba el aire, pero en ese momento, Natsu lanzó el dardo. Pero no era suficiente, obviamente eso no era suficiente, no podía comparar el sedante para un pastor alemán como el de uno para un León, lo mareó, pero no lo detuvo. Y aun que Natsu supiera que eso era un

suicidio, se lanzó contra Lucy para protegerla te cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla, para protegerla de Loke.

Sabia que iba a morir, y el único remordimiento que tenia era de no haber sido lo suficiente para Lucy, lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, el saber que cuando muera, su cadáver no la ayudaría para protegerla. Pero...al menos ...moriría a su lado.

-¡Lucy!-Gritó una voz masculina. Y Natsu giró la cabeza para ver quien era, una pantera negra, y Natsu cerró los ojos, rogando para que el nuevo felino que entro sea Gray.

Natsu sentía que habían pasado décadas pero solo habían sido minutos cuando Gary, herido ya en forma humana se arrodillo en frente de ellos dos y levantó el cuerpo de Natsu bruscamente fuera del cuerpo de Lucy, aun en forma de Leopardo.

-Esta demasiado cansada-Dijo Gray con la voz entrecortada- demasiado herida

-Pero ella estará bien ¿No?- Preguntó Natsu con dolor, ver a Lucy así lo destrozaba, con los recuerdos de ayer, como ella era un felino dan magnifico, y ahora estaba en el suelo herida. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tenerla cerca. La sangre de su herida el la parte superior de su su lomo manchaba su pelaje, la sangre cubría su pecho, pero no estaba seguro si era por la primera lesión a algo peor. La sangre le cubría la mejilla. No estaba seguro si respiraba, tenia los ojos cerrados. Apretó Los dedos contra la columna de su garganta y solo sintió su débil pulso.

-Tengo que ponerle suero-Gritó Natsu, pero sus rodillas no cedían, no podía levantarse- Gary trae el suero que esta en la parte de atrás, tengo que conectárselo.- Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero estaba viva. Quería recogerla ya acunarla en sus brazos, pero eso podría causarle más daño, y no podía correr el riesgo. Quería ayudarla, solo Dios sabe cuanto queria, pero su mente se congeló, con la mente en blanco, sin saber que hacer. El no sabia nada de Were-cats, pero intentaría ayudar.

-No, me la llevo de regreso a la manada, en El Congo. Solo ahí podrán ayudarla-Y Natsu sabia que si impedía que se llevara a Lucy de su lado, seria matarla-El celo termina mañana, ya no serás necesario. Adiós-Dicho esto, cogió a Lucy en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo y se fue.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ Hola! Bueno, Lucy se fue, espero que les haya gustado el cap, no puedo contestar los comentarios ahora pq ya son la una y media am y mañana tengo que ir a la iglesia JAJAJA Sip, voy a la iglesia, pero como una vez a las quinientas, pero yo digo que mi coleguio es catolico asi que eso cuenta.

 _ **PD:**_ En uno de los caps escribí ayuda con h osea que escribí hayuda, jaja se que aveces escribo cosas horribles como eso, o por ejemplo vurro en vez de burro, pero es que el dedo me gana XD

Nos leemos pronto

Matta-nee!


End file.
